


Faceless

by Killer_Queen



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Crendy, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, French, IciTriciaS'appelleRuby, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kebe, Past Child Abuse, minor Kebe, minor Stendy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale, Craig et Wendy ont toujours été dans la même classe, placés côte-à-côte.Pourtant, Wendy n’a jamais pris le soin de bien regarder son voisin de table, l’éternel élève perturbateur qui l’embêtait un peu plus chaque jour.Du moins, jusqu’au jour où elle se rendit inconsciemment compte à quel point Craig était mignon lorsqu’il boudait.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Bebe Stevens, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Wendy Testaburger/Craig Tucker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 5





	1. Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale

_La petite fille faisait ses exercices dans son cahier._

_En traçant les chiffres avec application, elle écrivait ses tables de multiplication, sans aucune seule faute, déterminée à avoir, une fois de plus, la meilleure note. Elle était habillée d’une élégante veste violette, ses longs cheveux d’un intense noir lui retombant jusqu’au dos. A côté d’elle cependant, le garçon turbulent, celui qui ne travaillait jamais et commettait toujours des bêtises, gribouillait sur la marge de sa page à elle._

_Son cahier à lui était dénué de calculs mais, en contrepartie, était rempli de zizis et d’extraterrestres. La jolie petite brune n’avait jamais compris pourquoi son camarade était comme ça ; il était tout son contraire. Il était insolent, se retrouvait dans toutes sortes de bagarres, ne travaillait jamais et, surtout, l’embêtait tout le temps. Le garçon avait un bonnet péruvien bleu sur la tête qui cachait ses mèches de cheveux d’un noir aussi intense que les siennes. Plantant finalement ses yeux noirs sur ce que faisait son camarade, elle se rendit compte, outrée, qu’il gribouillait sur les calculs qu’elle avait si bien faits._

_― Craig, arrête !_

*

Wendy écoutait attentivement son professeur, mordillant distraitement le crayon qu’elle tenait. De son autre main, elle entortillait entre ses doigts, dont les ongles étaient peinturlurés de verni violet, une mèche de cheveux de jais, soit un tic qu’elle avait développé au fil des années. Sa chevelure ébène, autrefois longue jusqu’au bas de son dos, lui arrivait désormais aux épaules. Sa peau était de porcelaine, pâle et douce, et ses iris avaient la forme et la couleur de deux diamants noirs. Ses beaux yeux étaient ornés de longs et nombreux cils foncés, lui donnant un petit air de chat.

Le cours d’anglais n’était pas celui où elle excellait le mieux, ce qui expliquait son attention toute particulière envers M. Brown ; bien qu’en vérité, elle faisait preuve d’un sérieux exemplaire dans toutes les matières. Contrairement à son voisin qui était encore en train de gribouiller sur ses feuilles à elle. Wendy planta ses yeux noirs et désapprobateurs sur son camarade et les gribouillis _(était-ce une bite ?)_ qu’il faisait sur le cours qu’elle avait si bien pris.

― Craig, arrête !

Sans le vouloir, elle avait parlé bien plus fort que prévu et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, dont celle du professeur.

― Un problème avec votre voisin de table, Testaburger ?

La jeune fille rougit sous toute l’attention qu’elle recevait et hocha négativement la tête. Bien que Craig fût vraiment casse-pieds, elle n’était pas assez méchante pour le cafter auprès du professeur qui le haïssait plus qu’aucun autre élève. Tandis que la classe reprenait son cours comme s’il n’y avait jamais eu aucune interruption, Wendy tourna la tête pour regarder Craig, une expression sévère sur le visage. Son stylo Bic était toujours dans sa main, mais il ne gribouillait plus rien sur sa feuille.

Physiquement, il avait bien changé depuis l’enfance. Son comportement toutefois, c’était une toute autre histoire. Il n’avait plus aucun bonnet sur la tête, et ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts sur les côtés. Sa peau était bronzée, ses yeux froids et perçants teintés de vert anis. Sa mâchoire était carrée et ses traits étaient coupés au couteau et, comme si l’expression hostile et apathique qu’il dégageait n’étaient pas suffisantes, il mesurait deux mètres et des poussières. Il y avait un temps où Wendy était plus grande que lui et, elle s’en souvenait parfaitement, ça le mettait dans une colère pas possible. Le jour où il l’avait finalement dépassée, il n’avait plus fermé sa bouche durant des semaines. Le fait que, suite à cela, Wendy n’avait plus jamais repris un millimètre n’avait absolument pas aidé.

Parfois, la jeune fille se demandait si l’Univers n’était pas contre elle. Craig avait toujours été dans sa classe, de la petite section jusqu’en Terminale, à croire que c’était voulu par une quelconque force supérieure. Ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pleines figées en une ligne droite, elle ouvrit la bouche :

― Au lieu de bousiller mon matériel, tu pourrais peut-être prendre le cours, pour une fois, chuchota-t-elle furieusement en prenant du blanco et en essayant de rattraper le massacre.

― Je n’ai aucune remarque à entendre de la part de quelqu’un qui a « burger » dans son nom de famille, répondit platement le brun, de la voix lente, très grave et monotone qui lui était propre.

Wendy resta interdite un instant, à dévisager son voisin de table sans trahir aucune émotion.

― Tu n’as jamais gagné en maturité, toi. C’est incroyable.

Elle baissa la tête et se reconcentra sur son cours, ignorant le regard insistant de Craig sur sa nuque. En effaçant les absurdités que le brun avait faits, la jeune fille remarqua cependant qu’il ne s’agissait pas que de gribouillis et de dessins obscènes, mais qu’il avait également griffonné une phrase qu’elle eut du mal à déchiffrer. Plissant les yeux et se rapprochant de sa feuille, elle déchiffra _« Stan pue la merde et son sale clebs aussi »_. Wendy lâcha un soupir agacé et se mit à gommer furieusement les inscriptions, effaçant les gribouillis et cette phrase haineuse.

― Je vais maintenant rendre vos copies du dernier contrôle, qui sont absolument désastreux, annonça soudain le professeur d’anglais.

La brune leva la tête d’un coup à cela, l’expression de son visage affichant l’angoisse de faire partie de ceux qui avaient raté. A côté d’elle, Craig ricana. Le professeur se leva, la pile dans les mains, son regard froid se posant sur le nom de la première copie et un sourire sardonique retroussant ses lèvres.

― Je vais les distribuer dans l’ordre croissant ; Tucker ! dit-il avec une joie malsaine en tendant la copie complètement vierge du garçon.

Craig se leva paresseusement et alla récupérer son contrôle indifféremment, ne prenant même pas la peine d’y jeter un coup d’œil pour regarder. Il se rassit et jeta les feuilles sur la table, ne se préoccupant pas du fait que le zéro écrit en gros sur le haut de la page était à la vue de Wendy. Voyant une phrase écrite en rouge par le professeur en-dessous de la note et prise de curiosité, la jeune fille se pencha discrètement et lança un petit coup d’œil à l’inscription : _ayant déjà utilisé tous les synonymes de « pathétique » lors de vos précédents contrôles, je n’ai malheureusement rien de plus à ajouter_.

Un petit sourire s’esquissa sur les lèvres roses de Wendy, le temps d’une simple seconde. C’était méchant, mais franchement mérité. La copie étant ouverte, la jeune fille put voir l’exercice sur le sujet. Il s’agissait de dates qu’il fallait relier à des événements et, bien que ce fût un exercice à l’air banal, il s’était en fait avéré compliqué. Craig l’avait fait à sa propre manière, soit en traçant des traits qui se rejoignaient tous au milieu, formant un gribouillis illisible, avant de les relier aux dates, comme si ses traits étaient des fils qui s’étaient emmêlés. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant que l’unique point qu’il avait gagné grâce à ce petit stratagème, plus par moquerie qu’autre chose, lui avait été retiré quelques centimètres plus bas à cause du morpion qu’il avait fait avec lui-même.

― Ça va, je te dérange pas j’espère ?

La voix glacée de Tucker la tira de sa rêverie, aussi brusquement que froidement. Wendy, honteuse et ses joues se teintant d’un rouge embarrassé, bredouilla une excuse, se remettant immédiatement à fixer sa trousse. La seconde d’après, sa propre copie, avant-dernière de la liste, lui tombait devant le nez. Elle comptait la prendre lorsqu’elle lui fut chipée des mains, Craig l’ayant piquée rapidement.

― Rends-moi ça ! ordonna-t-elle, ses sourcils se fronçant de nouveau de frustration.

Le grand garçon l’ignora et inspecta la copie de son regard froid et impassible.

― Dix-sept, bah putain, ça se relâche, avant t’avais dix-huit, lâcha-t-il indifféremment en lui rejetant sa copie.

Wendy prit son contrôle, lèvres pincées.

― Tu devrais peut-être travailler plus au lieu de faire semblant de jouer à la petite-amie parfaite tout le temps.

Cette fois-ci Wendy planta son regard noir dans le sien. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tout un tas de choses, tout plein de reproches, mais sa répulsion était telle qu’elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Craig avait la fâcheuse habitude de pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin. Mais le pire, pour elle, était qu’il voyait souvent juste.

― Sachant que tu as la pire moyenne de la classe, c’est peut-être à toi que tu devrais poser des questions, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Pour la première fois de l’heure, l’expression de non-expression du brun se changea en arrogance, et un sourire narquois vint ramper sur ses lèvres.

― J’y arriverais mieux si j’avais des cours particuliers, dit-il en jouant des sourcils de façon suggestive.

Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, la brune réunit rapidement ses affaires, se redressa et jeta son sac à main sur les épaules. Puis, avec un petit sourire doux-amer, planta ses yeux noirs sur ceux de son camarade de classe qui rangeait son Stylo Bic dans sa poche, n’ayant rien d’autre à ranger dans son Eastpak noir déchiré.

― Il y a des profs spécialement qualifiés pour ça, Tucker, je suis sûre que tu y trouveras ton bonheur.

Et, sans plus attendre, elle tourna les talons et quitta rapidement la salle, ne donnant pas à Craig l’occasion de lui répondre sarcastiquement comme il savait si bien le faire. Elle allait le recroiser en cours de mathématiques une fois que la récréation serait terminée, de toute façon. Et dans cette matière aussi, il serait à côté d’elle. La joie d’avoir un nom de famille commençant par la même lettre.

Elle soupira dramatiquement et déboula dans le hall bruyant du lycée de South Park High. Balayant le grand espace de son regard scrutateur, elle repéra Bebe, Heidi et Kenny assis sur les bancs en-dessous de l’escalier, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres à la seconde où elle les avait repérés. Elle accéléra le pas, replaçant distraitement une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, et ne vit absolument pas la silhouette qui venait d’apparaître devant elle.

Lâchant un petit cri surpris, Wendy se cogna contre le torse de la personne, ses yeux se fermant naturellement au coup. Elle entendit un petit rire et, très vite, deux bras puissants s’enroulèrent autour de sa silhouette, la rapprochant de son ravisseur. En ouvrant ses beaux yeux et en reconnaissant la personne, un sourire fendit son visage et vint l’éclairer.

Stan imita ce tendre sourire et plongea son regard gris pâle dans le sien, ses cheveux noirs tombant par mèches sur son front, obscurcissant ainsi son regard. Malgré la sombreur naturelle de son visage, sa face était illuminée par son sourire et ses yeux qui pétillaient dès qu’il apercevait Wendy. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur l’épaule du garçon et intensifia son sourire. Puis, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds et fermant lentement les yeux, imprégnant sur ses rétines l’image du doux visage apaisé de Stan, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres roses sur celles de son petit-ami qu’elle aimait tant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis ouverte à toute critique constructive ~~


	2. Qui aime bien châtie bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale, Craig et Wendy ont toujours été dans la même classe, placés côte-à-côte.  
> Pourtant, Wendy n’a jamais pris le soin de bien regarder son voisin de table, l’éternel élève perturbateur qui l’embêtait un peu plus chaque jour.  
> Du moins, jusqu’au jour où elle se rendit inconsciemment compte à quel point Craig était mignon lorsqu’il boudait.

_En face du garçon, la petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs écoutait le maître avec attention, le menton posé sur sa paume. Craig, lui, regardait ses mèches de jais qui cascadaient le long de son dos. Les cheveux de Wendy l’avaient toujours fasciné. Il avait souvent cette soudaine envie de se pencher en avant, de les prendre dans sa main et de les rouler entre ses doigts. Mais cette pensée ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne savait pourquoi il pensait une chose pareille._

_Alors, à la place, Craig prit sa paire de ciseaux, se pencha en avant, et coupa nettement une grosse mèche au milieu de sa coupe._

_Wendy apporta immédiatement une main à sa tête, touchant sa mèche coupée et se retournant d’un seul coup vers le garçon aux yeux vert anis. Lorsqu’elle ne sentit pas le reste de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et aperçut les ciseaux dans la main du garçon, son visage se tordit d’une grimace et sa bouche s’ouvrit en grand, libérant un cri assourdissant._

_Ce cri, Craig l’avait réentendu la nuit, alors qu’il rêvait de ce qu’il s’était passé dans la journée. Lorsqu’il se réveilla, ce fut satisfait. Une part de lui se sentait mal, juste un peu. Mais, globalement, il était plutôt content de lui._

_Alors le lendemain, il passa sa journée à la canarder de petits bouts de gommes et de bouts de papier._

*

Craig marchait à grandes enjambées dans le hall du lycée, se dirigeant vers l’un des seuls espaces à bancs complètement libres, Clyde peinant derrière lui.

― Craiiiiig, attends-moi, geignit-il en devant trottiner pour le rattraper.

Le plus grand se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise, ignorant son meilleur ami à côté de lui qui lui parlait. Ayant des écouteurs, il n’avait pas à feindre l’attention.

Son regard se posa alors sur les bancs de l’autre côté du hall, droit devant lui, où il aperçut Wendy en compagnie de l’éternel trio ; Kenny, Bebe et Heidi. Les trois meilleurs amis papotaient en sortant les vernis à ongle, la jeune fille brune légèrement à l’écart. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que Kenny allât s’installer à côté d’elle pour lui prendre la main. Ouvrant un tube de verni violet, il commença à lui peindre parfaitement les ongles, habitué à faire cela. Wendy regardait, amusée, un petit sourire se perchant au coin de ses lèvres. Elle lâcha un petit rire lorsque les trois amis dirent quelque chose, et une délicieuse teinte rose vint colorer ses joues. Elle prit une mèche noire entre ses doigts et la replaça derrière son oreille.

Craig ne détournait pas les yeux. Avachi sur son siège, les mains dans les poches, son cartable sur son dos et écrasé derrière lui, il observait avec attention la silhouette de la jeune fille. Il se rappelait de la première fois que Wendy s’était ramenée en cours avec ses cheveux autrefois cascadant le long de son dos lui léchant désormais les épaules. Il s’en rappelait parfaitement car cela l’avait beaucoup marqué. D’un autre côté, tout ce qu’avait pu faire la jeune fille l’avait marqué.

― Allô Craig, ici la Terre, prononça soudainement une voix légèrement grave et chantante.

En tournant la tête, le brun eut la surprise de remarquer qu’il y avait désormais, en plus de Clyde et lui-même, Token, Jimmy et Jason.

― Quoi ? grogna-t-il, mécontent d’avoir été tiré de sa rêverie.

― Tu regardais le lointain fixement sans parler, ça faisait flipper, lui répondit Donovan.

Craig roula des yeux mais ne répliqua pas, n’en ayant de toute façon pas la foi. Il replanta son regard sur les quatre amis au fond du hall, son attention se plaçant particulièrement sur Testaburger. Soudain, la tête de cette dernière se releva et ses beaux yeux noirs vinrent croiser ceux vert anis de Craig. Durant une demi-seconde, elle soutint son regard sans trahir aucune émotion. Puis, brusquement, elle détourna les yeux et les replanta sur ses ongles fraîchement colorés.

Les sourcils de Tucker se froncèrent légèrement, vexé qu’elle ait montré autant d’indifférence à son égard. Il n’aurait toutefois pas dû en être étonné, étant bien trop habitué à ce genre de comportement. Bien qu’elle l’eût ouvertement ignoré, Craig continua de la regarder sans un mot, sans aucune pensée. Il ne s’autorisait pas à penser, lorsqu’il s’agissait de Wendy. Car alors il se mettait à réfléchir à des choses qu’il n’était pas prêt à faire face. Même après toutes ces années, il n’était pas prêt.

Cependant, lorsqu’une grande figure que le brun ne connaissait que trop bien s’incrusta dans le groupe de quatre, une mine agacée remplaça son expression impassible. Quand Stan se laissa tomber à côté de Wendy, enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et se pencha en avant pour lui planter un baiser furtif et chaste sur ses lèvres roses qui s’étaient relevées en un sourire, Craig se redressa d’un seul coup et s’en alla.

*

Craig ouvrit brusquement la porte de la classe de physique-chimie, toutes les têtes déjà installées se tournant immédiatement vers lui. M. Walt le regarda, légèrement désemparé, et voulut le réprimander, cependant Craig se dirigea vers sa place sans lui lancer un seul regard, ce qui refroidit le professeur et le découragea de tenter toute remarque.

Il laissa tomber son cartable noir déchiré à côté de sa chaise et s’assit à sa place habituelle, de nouveau à côté de Wendy. Craig avait une profonde reconnaissance (bien qu’il ne le montrât absolument pas) envers les professeurs qui choisissaient la place des élèves en fonction de leur nom de famille. Du coin de l’œil, il vit la jeune fille tourner la tête vers lui et le regarder sévèrement. Elle se pencha vers lui pour murmurer.

― Tu veux pas arriver à l’heure pour une fois ? Tu déranges tout le monde à chaque fois, le gronda-t-elle à voix basse.

Craig laissa un sourire arrogant ramper sur ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers elle, amusé de voir ses sourcils froncés sur ses yeux noirs qui lançaient des éclairs.

― Moi je te dérange ? Tu me fais beaucoup de peine, là, dit-il d’une voix insolente et faussement chagrinée.

L’expression de la jeune fille se refroidit et elle se détourna de lui, se mettant à regarder le tableau avec attention. Tucker garda une attention discrète sur sa voisine, ne le montrant pas. Ses yeux verts revinrent se poser sur ses cheveux de jais coupés au niveau de ses épaules et le besoin de tendre la main pour les toucher s’embrasa de nouveau en lui. Afin de ne pas commettre une bêtise irrémédiable, il se força à planter son regard sur le tableau.

Ce genre de pensées et besoins lui faisaient peur. Et le plus effrayant pour lui, c’était que ces besoins se manifestaient depuis qu’il connaissait la jeune fille et ne s’étaient jamais taris.

― Je vais désormais vous rendre les contrôles de la dernière fois, dit soudainement le professeur de physique-chimie lorsqu’il eut terminé de corriger les exercices qu’ils avaient eus à faire pour cette séance (que Craig n’avait, bien évidemment, même pas regardés).

Les élèves levèrent la tête et la plupart firent la grimace. Wendy affichait un air satisfait et sûre d’elle. Craig, lui, avait gardé son petit sourire en coin imbu de lui-même et atrocement narquois.

Le professeur passa à côté de la jeune fille et lui tendit sa copie, accompagné d’un « c’est très bien, Testaburger » habituel. Du coin de l’œil, Craig vit le quinze et demie de la jeune fille et son sourire content. Elle prit sa copie entre ses mains et regarda ce qui n’allait pas, ainsi que ce qui était impeccable.

Lorsque l’homme âgé qui leur faisait cours arriva de nouveau à leur table, il regarda Craig droit dans les yeux et le félicita pour son excellent devoir. Le garçon prit sa copie, son petit sourire en coin narquois s’intensifiant lorsque la tête de Wendy se leva d’un seul coup, ses sourcils noirs froncés.

― Combien tu as eu ? demanda-t-elle, et un soupçon de venin teintait le fond de sa voix.

― Dix-sept et demie, pourquoi ? répondit innocemment le grand garçon.

Aussi innocent qu’il pût paraître en ayant un sourire arrogant, bien sûr. Sans prévenir, la jeune fille lui arracha la copie des mains et y planta son regard, parcourant la feuille avec des yeux écarquillés.

― Tu as copié sur moi, prononça-t-elle finalement d’une voix blanche.

― Et j’ai quand même réussi à avoir plus que toi, c’est ça le véritable génie, répondit immédiatement Craig de sa voix traînante, l’insolence évidente dans son ton.

Wendy planta son regard noir dans le sien, n’arrivant tout simplement pas à y croire. Elle était tout simplement outrée.

― Ne refais plus jamais ça, menaça-t-elle. Ne copie plus jamais sur moi.

Un humain normal aurait été terrifié devant l’air bestial et dangereux qu’elle affichait. Mais Craig n’était pas un humain normal, c’était un énorme connard.

Et tant pis si le seul moyen d’attirer l’attention de la brune était en l’embêtant.

Craig prit une grande inspiration et, sans jamais lâcher l’expression narquoise qui arborait son visage, plongea son regard vert et froid dans le sien, y transmettant toute l’arrogance qu’il était capable d’avoir.

― Ouais, t’as raison en fait. Je devrais copier sur Kyle, lui au moins il est fichu d’avoir dix-huit.

Wendy crispa la mâchoire et le fusilla du regard, se tournant ensuite vers le tableau et ignorant le garçon pour le restant du cours.

Craig aurait bien aimé qu’elle continuât de l’engueuler. Même si ce n’était que de la répulsion, au moins elle le remarquait. Dans ces moments-là, au moins, elle le regardait dans les yeux et oubliait ce connard de Stan.

Le garçon garda son regard vert dardé sur sa silhouette énervée avant de baisser la tête vers la table, prenant son compas en main et se mettant à graver des insultes sur le bois.

*

Craig posa brutalement son plateau sur la table qu’occupait Clyde et compagnie, s’installant en face de celui-ci. Il avait pour son repas une grosse portion de riz avec des légumes, tout cela accompagné d’un gros morceau de poulet. Sans oublier son dessert, et celui qu’il venait tout juste de chiper à son meilleur ami.

― Rends-moi mon yaourt au chocolat, Craig, demanda le garçon brun.

― T’as pas assez faim pour le bouffer. Je fais ça pour toi, tu devrais me remercier.

Donovan haussa les sourcils très haut, le regardant avec un air blasé qui rivaliserait presque avec celui de Tucker.

― J’ai toujours assez faim pour terminer tout ce qui se trouve sur mon plateau, protesta-t-il en articulant bien lentement chacune des syllabes.

Craig posa sa fourchette et planta son regard vert sur celui de son ami et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer d’une voix traînante et narquoise :

― On en parle de la fois où t’as vomi sur ton plateau ?

― On en parle de la fois où tu t’es endormi sur ta purée ?

Le brun resta momentanément silencieux, son esprit projeté vers le souvenir qu’il avait de la fois où il était très fatigué et s’était effectivement assoupi en plein repas, atterrissant malheureusement sur la purée qui se trouvait alors sur son assiette. Mais Craig n’avait vraiment pas envie d’en reparler, ni de se rappeler de ce moment honteux, à vrai dire.

― Les gars, sérieusement, quel âge vous avez ? interrompit Token en les regardant avec des grands yeux. Craig, rends le yaourt de Clyde, sérieusement, si t’as faim tu t’achèteras un truc à la cafet’ et fais pas chier.

Le garçon plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard mauvais.

― Oui, mère, répondit-il en roulant des yeux avant de balancer le yaourt de Clyde sur son riz.

Alors que Donovan se remettait à geindre, Craig tourna la tête et balaya la cantine de son regard inquisiteur, à la recherche d’une personne en particulier. Il finit par trouver la jeune fille brune et lâcha un soupir soulagé en voyant qu’elle mangeait en compagnie du groupe de filles ─ et de Kenny.

Il était rassuré car, parfois, il lui arrivait de manger seul en compagnie de Stan, en tête-à-tête avec son petit-copain. Ça avait le don de rendre Craig malade.

Heureusement, ce connard de Marsh prenait son repas avec Broflovski et Cartman, qui était d’ailleurs en train d’engloutir le repas du rouquin.

Craig détourna les yeux et se reconcentra sur son plateau, où Clyde avait balancé des miettes de son propre pain pendant qu’il était distrait, pour se venger de lui avoir dérobé son précieux yaourt.

Tant que Stan n’était pas en compagnie de Wendy, il n’en avait rien à foutre.


	3. Pensées déplacées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale, Craig et Wendy ont toujours été dans la même classe, placés côte-à-côte.  
> Pourtant, Wendy n’a jamais pris le soin de bien regarder son voisin de table, l’éternel élève perturbateur qui l’embêtait un peu plus chaque jour.  
> Du moins, jusqu’au jour où elle se rendit inconsciemment compte à quel point Craig était mignon lorsqu’il boudait.

_Wendy essayait de garder un visage neutre, impassible._

_Mais c’était dur lorsque son voisin était constamment en train de jeter sa trousse par terre, peu importe le nombre de fois qu’elle se baissait pour la ramasser en lui disant d’arrêter. Finalement, la jeune fille décida de la laisser par terre, se disant qu’ainsi, Craig arrêterait enfin de la tourmenter. Mais, après dix secondes de répit où le garçon la regardait, presque outré de l’empêcher de l’embêter, il eut la merveilleuse idée de prendre son scotch. La petite brune, intriguée, regarda du coin de l’œil ce qu’il faisait, se demandant ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire avec. Puis, la seconde d’après, Craig l’enroulait de scotch, ligotant ses épaules et n’oubliant certainement pas de coller ses cheveux entre eux._

_Wendy s’écria, se débattit, et finit par lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il fronça les sourcils et se stoppa immédiatement, lui lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux verts et froids._

_― Me touche pas, sale intello._

_Sa voix était glacée, presque haineuse, ce que la petite fille n’avait jamais compris. Qu’avait-elle bien pu faire pour s’attirer le mépris presque obsessionnel de Craig Tucker ? Et pourquoi diable ce gamin n’avait de cesse de l’embêter ?_

_Son questionnement s’évapora cependant, car le terme de « sale intello » la frappa soudainement. Cette insulte, elle se la récoltait bien trop souvent. La plupart du temps venant de Craig, car le garçon était sa principale source de harcèlement. Tout ça parce qu’elle travaillait dur pour obtenir les meilleures notes._

_C’était bien trop facile, Craig ne présentait absolument aucun effort scolaire et se permettait de traiter Wendy d’intello dès qu’elle recevait un A+._

_La petite fille se renfrogna alors et ignora Craig, le repoussant violemment dès qu’il tentait de l’enrouler de nouveau avec son stupide scotch. Si Wendy avait bien appris quelque chose après tout ce temps à être à côté de Craig, c’était qu’il était un garçon avec énormément de frustration._

_Le fait que Wendy l’ignorât ne mit pas longtemps à le mettre hors de lui. Très rapidement, il balaya du bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa table, envoyant son cahier et sa trousse à terre, et souleva son bureau pour le renverser._

_Le grand bruit alerta toute la classe et la maîtresse, agacée mais nullement surprise de ce nouvel accès de colère, soupira et l’envoya immédiatement chez la directrice, pour la énième fois ce mois-ci._

_Wendy savait qu’elle ne pouvait rien y faire et que ce n’était nullement sa faute, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’en vouloir sachant pertinemment qu’elle était la raison d’une telle fureur._

_Elle n’avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais il semblerait qu’elle ait une quelconque influence sur le comportement de Craig._

*

― Me parle pas, l’intello.

Wendy grimaça à l’insulte. Après toutes ces années à se faire appeler ainsi par quelques personnes, principalement Craig, elle s’était habituée, néanmoins, cela restait désagréable.

Le garçon regardait droit devant lui, les yeux braqués sur le professeur de maths, ne daignant même pas tourner la tête vers elle. Ce mépris hautain ne fit que l’agacer plus encore, bien qu’elle aurait sûrement dû détourner la tête, reprendre son cours et ignorer son stupide voisin. Mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à l’ignorer, principalement parce que le garçon avait la capacité de la mettre hors d’elle avec une facilité déconcertante.

Sifflant entre ses dents, elle ouvrit la bouche et cracha ce qu’elle pensait depuis un moment :

― Tu es infecte. Pas étonnant que t’aies aucune petite-amie.

Craig tourna lentement la tête vers elle, son visage ennuyé et narquois prouvant tout simplement que les remarques de Wendy ne l’atteignaient juste pas. Il planta son regard vert anis sur le sien, et lâcha un ricanement arrogant.

― J’ai baisé toutes tes potes, miss je-sais-tout, commença-t-il avec insolence. Puis, son visage impertinent faisant semblant de réfléchir, il continua d’une voix traînante. En fait, t’es la seule que j’ai pas smash.

La jeune fille imita alors le petit rictus imbu de soi-même qui s’était fossilisé depuis des années sur le visage de son voisin, et répliqua d’une voix doucereuse :

― Normal, vu que j’ai un adorable petit-copain.

A cela, l’expression de Craig dépérit légèrement, remplacée durant une simple seconde par de l’amertume et de la haine. Wendy n’avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi, mais la simple mention de Stan pouvait rendre Craig extrêmement en colère.

Son nez se plissant comme s’il était écœuré, il fit une petite expiration du nez méprisante.

― Petit-conpain, ouais, marmonna-t-il.

Tournant la tête vers le professeur et posant son menton sur sa paume, en profitant pour mettre son poing devant sa bouche pour rester discrète, elle s’autorisa à sourire, amusée. Elle risqua un petit coup d’œil vers son camarade de classe, et vit que ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard braqué sur la table, et qu’il faisait la moue.

Son sourire amusé s’intensifia à cela, et elle se força à détourner les yeux. Les seuls moments où Craig n’était pas insupportable et complètement infâme, c’était lorsqu’il boudait.

En fait, c’était même un peu… _attachant_.

Le sourire de Wendy fanant instantanément et ses yeux noirs s’écarquillant légèrement, elle se redressa, une sueur froide lui dévalant l’échine. Elle détestait ce genre de pensées déplacées qui surgissaient soudainement dans son esprit, sans prévenir et complètement déconcertantes.

Craig n’était ni attachant, ni mignon.  
Mais Stan, son copain, l’était.

Et ce n’était qu’à lui que la jeune fille devait penser.

*

Wendy traversait le couloir en marchant rapidement, Bebe à côté d’elle. La blonde lui parlait et Testaburger en avait vaguement conscience, mais elle n’avait pas la tête à l’écouter, pas cette fois. Elle était encore perturbée. Elle n’arrivait pas à enlever de sa tête l’image de Craig en train de bouder. C’était insignifiant, vraiment, il ne s’agissait là que d’une simple confusion de sa part ─ qui ne mettrait qu’un instant à s’évaporer. Mais, sur le moment, ça la pesait.

Elle avait tout intérêt à être témoin d’une bagarre mettant Tucker en scène afin d’être de nouveau dégoutée de lui, et absolument certaine qu’il n’était absolument ni attachant, ni mignon, certainement pas adorable quand il le voulait et─

 _Stop_.

Alors que Bebe s’investissait dans son monologue, très enthousiaste par ce qu’elle racontait, une petite silhouette blonde arriva soudainement devant elles, ses bracelets à son poignet et à sa cheville teintant joyeusement. Kenny fit une bouche en cul-de-poule avec ses jolies lèvres roses et pleines, ses yeux bleu clair pétillant et ses petites joues rondes et rosies brillant, puis sauta furtivement pour planter un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Bebe. La grande blonde ne se tut qu’à cela et ferma les yeux le temps d’une seconde. Puis elle adressa un sourire énamouré au blondinet et lui fit un aurevoir de la main, donnant rendez-vous à son copain après les cours.

Le temps de cet échange, Wendy avait rangé Craig dans le coin de sa tête et avait laissé un sourire se retrousser sur ses lèvres. Kenny et Bebe sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans déjà, et cela rendait sa meilleure amie tellement heureuse. Ces deux guignols passaient leur temps à faire des soirées pyjama à deux, dans des kigurumis Pikachu assortis, à se refaire les ongles en écoutant de la musique. Très clairement, ils s’entendaient bien mieux que Bebe et Clyde du temps où ils étaient ensemble, et rien ne pouvait mettre Wendy de meilleure humeur que de savoir que son amie la plus proche était épanouie dans sa vie amoureuse.

Alors que les deux amies se séparaient pour se rendre dans leur classe respective, la brune aperçut Stan qui l’attendait devant la porte de son cours d’anglais. Lorsqu’il la vit, il lui sourit sincèrement, commençant à s’approcher d’elle, sûrement pour l’embrasser. Puis, alors que les lèvres de Wendy affichaient un sourire content, Craig apparut soudainement, entre Stan et elle et, avant de rentrer dans la salle, poussa brusquement le garçon en arrière, murmurant un « bouge » énervé en se faisant.

Le temps que son copain comprît que Craig Tucker venait de le dégager violemment, il était déjà entré et installé. Les sourcils de Stan étaient cependant froncés et, distrait et irrité par cette interaction, il en oublia Wendy et partit les poings serrés.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s’était figé en une grimace amère.

Yep, c’était officiel, elle détestait Craig.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se résigna à entrer dans la salle et à devoir sacrifier une heure de sa vie aux côtés de Tucker. Le garçon était assis à leur table habituelle, le menton posé sur sa paume. Il regardait par la fenêtre, son visage impassible et ses yeux inexpressifs. Impossible de deviner ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

S’asseyant à son tour, la jeune fille soupira bruyamment et lança un regard ennuyé à son voisin de table.

― Tu adores vraiment tourmenter Stan, hein ?

Le ton de sa voix était légèrement désapprobateur, mais au fond elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi les deux garçons se détestaient autant. Enfin, si elle se rappelait bien, c’était Craig qui avait commencé à haïr son petit-copain.

Le garçon daigna finalement tourner la tête vers elle, sa face reprenant l’arrogance qu’il avait adoptée au fil des années.

― Ouais, tu te rends pas compte à quel point c’est jouissif, commença-t-il à dire de sa voix traînante. Tous les soirs j’me branle en pensant aux moments où je l’ai fait chier.

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se haussèrent et elle afficha un air blasé.

― Est-ce que tu viens de me dire que tu te masturbes en pensant à mon copain ?

L’expression insolente de Craig se figea et se décomposa lentement, tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient et qu’il regardait dans le vide. Puis, plantant de nouveau ses yeux vert anis et froids sur ceux de la jeune fille, il fit la grimace.

― Je crois que je viens de vomir dans ma bouche.

Wendy ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. D’un rire sincère et franchement amusé. Tellement fort qu’elle dû plaquer sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. Elle ne vit pas le petit sourire satisfait et amusé qui s’était perché sur les lèvres de Craig, qui la regardait avec attention.

Le professeur entra dans la classe, réduisant le brouhaha en un silence complet. Il tenait une pile de copies dans sa main, et Wendy devina qu’il avait une nouvelle note à leur rendre.

Cette fois-ci, elle savait que Craig n’avait pas pu copier sur elle, car M. Brown veillait bien à le déplacer personnellement au fond de la classe pour chaque contrôle.

― Votre contrôle de lecture est plutôt réussi dans l’ensemble, j’ai été étonné de voir que vous saviez lire un livre, prononça le professeur d’une voix ennuyée en distribuant les copies.

Il laissa tomber le contrôle de Craig devant son nez et le garçon prit la feuille entre ses mains, ses yeux parcourant la copie jusqu’à s’arrêter sur la note en haut de la page.

― Oh, cool, un quinze pour un livre que j’ai même pas acheté, dit-il platement.

Wendy leva les yeux au ciel et prit la copie que M. Brown lui tendait, un petit sourire satisfait s’étalant sur ses lèvres en voyant le dix-huit qu’elle avait obtenu.

Elle retourna la tête vers le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx et planta ses yeux noirs comme des diamants sur les siens.

― T’as pas peur qu’un jour ça ne marche plus ? demanda-t-elle, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

Il soutint son regard hautainement, l’arrogance se dégageant de lui comme une aura.

― Je n’ai peur de rien, prononça-t-il en articulant chaque syllabe.

Puis, au même moment, les deux adolescents aperçurent du coin de l’œil un gros point noir courir sur leur table, passant juste à côté du coude de Craig. Ils tournèrent la tête d’un même mouvement, voyant une grosse araignée aux longues pattes traverser rapidement leur table.

Et en une demi-seconde, Craig avait fait un bond de deux mètres, éjectant sa chaise en même temps.

Il se tenait désormais debout, à côté du tableau. Ses yeux froids regardaient l’araignée et son visage avait pâli. Lorsque Wendy éclata de rire, les élèves et le professeur ayant la tête tournée vers Craig qui n’était absolument pas à sa place, les lèvres du garçon frémirent et se retroussèrent pour afficher un petit sourire d’autodérision.

― Nan mais…ça c’était juste un spasme, se justifia-il.

En riant, la jeune fille grouina involontairement, ce qui n’arrangea pas son fou-rire, surtout quand Craig, à l’entente de ce son, lâcha lui-même un petit rire.


	4. Englouti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale, Craig et Wendy ont toujours été dans la même classe, placés côte-à-côte.  
> Pourtant, Wendy n’a jamais pris le soin de bien regarder son voisin de table, l’éternel élève perturbateur qui l’embêtait un peu plus chaque jour.  
> Du moins, jusqu’au jour où elle se rendit inconsciemment compte à quel point Craig était mignon lorsqu’il boudait.

_Craig était concentré sur la tâche qu’il effectuait._

_Ce jour-là, c’était la fête des mères, et le maître avait décidé qu’ils feraient tous un cadeau pour leur Maman. De tous les enfants de la classe, Craig était clairement le plus investi. Les autres enfants faisaient des colliers, ou des petites boîtes, avec des rubans et des paillettes. Mais Craig, lui, avait décidé de faire un dessin._

_En collant des feuilles ensemble pour faire une grande toile, qu’il pourrait facilement plier ensuite pour la ranger dans une grande enveloppe. Ce qu’il dessinait, c’était des souvenirs. Des souvenirs de quand il n’y avait que sa Maman et lui. Quand son beau-père n’était pas encore là._

_Des souvenirs de quand sa Maman l’aimait encore._

_Sur un bout de la toile, on pouvait voir deux silhouettes souriantes qui prenaient un pique-nique. Une grande figure avec de longs cheveux blonds, et une plus petite avec de courts cheveux noirs. Sur un autre coin, les mêmes figures mangeaient une glace dans un parc d’attraction._

_Malgré qu’il ne fût pas très doué pour le dessin, Craig s’appliquait. Il faisait attention à tracer les traits sans bouger, à colorier sans dépasser. Habituellement, quand il dessinait, il n’utilisait qu’un stylo Bic ou un crayon à papier. Mais cette fois, il veillait bien à utiliser toutes les couleurs de sa trousse, surtout les teintes joyeuses et vives._

_Il voulait que sa Maman ressentît tout ce qu’il ressentait, lorsqu’elle verrait son dessin.  
Il voulait qu’elle ressentît l’amour qu’il lui portait, bien que cela ne semblait plus réciproque depuis quelques temps déjà. Il voulait qu’elle ressentît son besoin urgent d’affection._

_Il voulait qu’elle le prît dans ses bras comme autrefois et lui murmurât que tout irait bien._

_Lorsqu’il eut terminé sa toile, ignorant le maître qui était passé derrière lui pour le féliciter et lui dire que sa Maman serait ravie, il la glissa dans une grande enveloppe. A l’aide d’un marqueur, il écrivit, en appliquant son écriture brouillonne, « bonne fête des mères ». Il ajouta ensuite : « de Craig, pour Maman »._

_Puis, après hésitation, il se décida à rajouter, en plus petit et juste en-dessous : « je t’aime »._

_Lorsqu’il rentra tout seul chez lui, en fin d’après-midi, il s’assit sur le canapé et attendit. Son beau-père buvait une bière et regardait la télé, juste à côté de lui, tout en lui disant des horreurs._

_Mais Craig n’écoutait pas. Non, il attendait sa Maman, sans bouger, bien sagement, l’enveloppe entre ses mains, bien serrée contre sa poitrine, protégée de tout._

_Lorsque Laura Tucker arriva finalement, il était déjà vingt-deux heures passées. Craig se releva d’un seul coup, son beau-père resta vautré sur le canapé._

_Tranquillement, sans un bruit et le visage impassible, Craig s’approcha de sa mère, qui lui tournait le dos. Elle enleva ses chaussures, tourna sur elle-même, et ses yeux vert anis glacé se posèrent froidement sur son fils._

_Craig, plongeant son regard vert dans le sien,_ ─ _ce regard qu’elle détestait tant_ ─ _lui tendit doucement son enveloppe. Laura toisa le papier marron et les inscriptions qui l’ornaient. Ses yeux s’attardèrent une demi-seconde sur le « je t’aime »._

_Puis, lentement, sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle prit l’enveloppe entre ses mains._

_Et la déchira._

_Sous le regard impénétrable et vide de Craig, elle déchira l’enveloppe, sa toile, son dur travail, laissant des fragments de papier tomber à terre, voletant doucement._

_Craig ne réagissait pas, il regardait simplement._

_Il ne ressentait rien._

_Rien, à part ce vide béant qui l’engloutissait un peu plus chaque jour._

*

― Mettez-vous par deux pour faire cet exercice, faites les groupes rapidement, on a pas que ça à faire, exigea le professeur de physique-chimie.

En une seconde, Wendy avait rejoint Nichole, qui était seule à sa table ce jour-ci, et Craig haussa les épaules. Ce n’était pas très étonnant en même temps, pourquoi voudrait-elle donc se mettre avec lui ?  
Tournant sur lui-même, il repéra Clyde à deux tables derrière lui, tout seul puisque Token avait un rendez-vous médical. Le garçon se releva et alla rejoindre son meilleur ami, qui lui sourit d’un air complice, sachant très bien qu’ils allaient faire n’importe quoi durant ce TP.

― Content de te retrouver à mes côtés, cher associé, prononça Clyde.

Craig se laissa tomber sur la chaise et posa son sac noir extrêmement léger (il n’y avait rien du tout à l’intérieur, excepté une calculatrice et un stylo Bic) par terre. Avec un peu de chance, le professeur s’y prendrait les pieds et trébucherait.

― Vous êtes ensemble ? leur demanda M. Walt lorsqu’il arriva devant leur table, les toisant suspicieusement, les sourcils haussés.

Il y eut une seconde de silence, où les deux garçons dévisageaient et soutenaient le regard de l’homme âgé. Puis, brisant la glace qui s’était installée, Craig posa soudainement une main sur le genou de Clyde qui frissonna, et dit en même temps avec conviction :

― Ouais, on est ensemble.

Les yeux de Clyde s’écarquillèrent et les sourcils du professeur se froncèrent. Donovan essaya d’enlever la main de Craig en la repoussant.

― Nan, nan mais─

― Nan mais sois pas gêné c’est bon, coupa Tucker en remontant jusqu’à la cuisse du garçon aux cheveux chocolat.

M. Walt s’en alla après les avoir regardés étrangement, et Craig enleva sa main de la jambe de Clyde, qui ricanait malgré lui.

― Eh ça me fait penser, dit soudainement son meilleur ami en se retournant pour faire face à Jimmy et à Jason, assis juste derrière. Ma mère m’appelait toujours « mon lapin » quand j’étais petit.

Craig se demanda comment le garçon aux cheveux chocolat avait bien pu penser à cela en cet instant, mais ne demanda pas. Donovan était teubé, de toute façon.

― La mienne m’appelait « mon trésor », répondit Jason avec un petit sourire.

Tucker écoutait mais ne se joignait pas à la conversation et, à la place, il se plongea dans de vieux souvenirs.

― Pareil, dit Jimmy. Et t-t-toi Craig ?

Sa mère l’appelait « erreur ». Mais Craig s’abstint de répondre.

Ses amis durent sûrement prendre son silence pour un « j’m’en branle, vos gueules » qu’il aurait habituellement répondu, car ils continuèrent de discuter aussi tranquillement que stupidement.

Puis, alors que son meilleur ami relançait un sujet débile, le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx lança un regard sur le côté et posa ses yeux vert anis sur la silhouette de Wendy, qui lisait l’énoncé du TP avec attention, lançant des coups d’œil au matériel en même temps afin de suivre avec plus d’efficacité.

Au bout d’un moment cependant, elle dut sentir un regard sur elle car la jeune fille leva la tête et ses yeux noirs comme des diamants croisèrent ceux de Craig, qui détourna immédiatement le regard pour le planter sur le mur d’en face, son visage restant impassible.

Il eut la sensation des yeux de Wendy sur lui encore un instant, puis rapidement plus rien.

*

― Et puis il y a les femmes de ménage aussi.

Craig avait vaguement conscience qu’il était dans la cour de récréation, vautré sur un banc, Token, Clyde, Jason et Jimmy avec lui. Mais il avait la tête ailleurs.

La tête dans les nuages, comme aimait le dire son professeur d’anglais de Cinquième. L’unique enseignante qui avait essayé de le comprendre et qui ne l’avait pas pris pour un échec ou un cas social. Et les autres profs s’étaient demandé pourquoi Craig semblait haïr absolument tout le monde excepté Mme. Baker. Craig, la moitié du visage recouverte par le col de son sweat à capuche, fit une petite expiration du nez, néanmoins dénuée d’humour.

― On dit pas « femmes de ménage », mais techniciens de surface. Les hommes de ménage aussi existent, Jason, contredit calmement Token.

Craig leva un sourcil et posa son regard sur ses potes, essayant de reprendre le cours de la conversation.

White le regarda, interdit, avant d’afficher une expression que Tucker qualifierait de « à baffer ».

_― Femmes de ménage_ , insista-t-il. Entre nous Token, une meuf ça fait le ménage et le linge.

― Je fais le ménage et le linge, connard, interrompit Craig d’une voix sans émotion, bien que naturellement très grave et lente.

Les têtes de ses amis se retournèrent d’un même mouvement vers lui et il sentit quatre paires d’yeux surpris sur lui.

― V-v-vraiment ? demanda Jimmy, sincèrement étonné.

― C’est pas tes parents ? s’enquit Jason.

Craig haussa les sourcils et le toisa durant une grosse seconde, presque froidement.

― Mes parents, répéta-t-il d’une voix blanche. Oh, tu veux dire, les parents que j’ai jamais eus ? Ouais bah, spoil, mais en fait nan.

Jason était celui, de tous ses amis, qui en savaient très certainement le moins sur sa situation familiale. Bien que Jimmy ne dût pas en savoir beaucoup plus non plus.

La vérité était qu’il n’avait jamais connu son père, que son beau-père était le pire des enfoirés, et qu’il n’avait plus vu sa mère depuis au moins cinq ans. Mais il n’allait pas se mettre à raconter tout cela, car non seulement il détestait y penser, mais en plus de ça il haïssait en parler.

― Je fais le ménage et le linge pour ma sœur et moi, et mon beau-père je l’emmerde. Toi aussi je t’emmerde Jason, dit-il sans aucune émotion.

White fit une tête surprise et bizarre, mais ne répondit rien. Craig détourna les yeux de son groupe d’amis et se réfugia dans le monde bordélique et cynique que constituaient ses pensées.

*

Craig marchait lentement, malgré ses grandes jambes. Il avait ses mains enfouies dans les poches de son large blouson bleu foncé, sa bouche et son nez cachés par le col de son vêtement. Il faisait un froid mordant et le vent gelé lui giflait le visage. D’un autre côté, le froid ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Il aurait pu prendre sa voiture, mais le matin, en allant en cours, il avait préféré marcher tranquillement, bien qu’il y eût vingt bonnes minutes de marche et qu’il était déjà très en retard.

Son regard vert anis et éteint était braqué sur le bitume. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, comme toujours.

Bientôt, il arriva dans le quartier dans lequel il habitait et ne mit pas longtemps à arriver devant sa maison, dont les murs étaient peints d’une morne couleur. La bâtisse en elle-même inspirait une froideur intimidante, comme un cimetière. Mais la devanture n’était rien comparée à l’ambiance qu’abritait l’intérieur de la maison.

Craig posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et eut un instant d’hésitation avant de la tourner. Lorsque la porte, de toute évidence déverrouillée, s’ouvrit, il se résigna à entrer, sachant pertinemment que sa petite sœur et son beau-père se trouvaient à l’intérieur.

Pénétrant dans le hall, il se déchaussa distraitement de ses Nike déchirées, voyant dans le salon, avachie sur le canapé, une silhouette aux cheveux roux. Naturellement, les poings de Craig se serrèrent et sa mâchoire se crispa, et une vague de haine gelée se tapit au fond de son ventre.

Traversant rapidement le salon, veillant à garder le regard braqué devant lui, il sentit néanmoins les yeux gris acier de son beau-père se poser sur lui. Sans même le voir, le mépris et le dégoût que l’homme ressentait pour lui assaillirent les sens de Tucker.

Si cet enfoiré n’était pas le père de Ruby, cela ferait bien longtemps que Craig l’aurait dégagé de cette maison.

Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, il se dirigea vers la seule pièce de la maison qu’il appréciait et pénétra dans sa chambre. Si l’on devait décrire la chambre du garçon aux cheveux d’onyx en deux mots, ce serait avec « bleu » et « galaxie ». Les murs étaient bleu foncé, le parquet était en bois, néanmoins recouvert aux deux tiers par un tapis gris en moumoute. La pièce n’était ni bordélique, ni surchargée, mais on ne savait pourtant pas réellement où poser les yeux. Mais les étoiles qui parsemaient le plafond étaient sûrement l’élément le plus fascinant et le plus propre à Craig.

Se dirigeant vers la grosse cage qui se situait dans un coin de sa chambre, il ouvrit la grille et récupéra tendrement, avec toute la délicatesse du monde, le petit animal qui s’y trouvait. Le cochon d’Inde recroquevillé sur sa paume, Craig se laissa tomber sur son lit et s’allongea, posant ensuite la petite bête qui le connaissait très bien sur son torse.

Stripe, car tel était le nom de l’animal, renifla le sweat de son maître, puis s’aventura à petits pas sur lui, allant mordiller l’un des fils de son vêtement, pendant que le garçon lui grattait l’arrière des oreilles du bout du doigt.

Dès que Craig terminerait le lycée, il se casserait immédiatement de ce trou paumé, pour de bon.


	5. Le voisin sans visage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale, Craig et Wendy ont toujours été dans la même classe, placés côte-à-côte.  
> Pourtant, Wendy n’a jamais pris le soin de bien regarder son voisin de table, l’éternel élève perturbateur qui l’embêtait un peu plus chaque jour.  
> Du moins, jusqu’au jour où elle se rendit inconsciemment compte à quel point Craig était mignon lorsqu’il boudait.

_Wendy gardait la tête haute._

_Elle veillait à ce que son visage ne changeât pas, à ce que personne ne pût deviner sa douleur. Mais c’était dur de rester impassible lorsque les larmes lui piquaient les yeux et menaçaient de se déverser sur ses joues à tout instant._

_« Sale pétasse »._

_C’était les mots qui se trouvaient, inscrits au marqueur noir, sur sa table. Les enfants de sa classe la regardaient, observaient sa réaction avec attention. Certains lisaient, par-dessus son épaule, ce qui était écrit, ce qui lui était adressé. La plupart des élèves étaient curieux de voir sa réaction, ce qui était une curiosité presque malsaine. Mais d’autres affichaient un air de dégoût à son égard. Car à cet âge-là, on ne va pas chercher très loin et on croit tout et n’importe quoi. Alors certains en profitaient pour exprimer une toute nouvelle haine envers elle._

_Wendy déglutit, ses yeux braqués sur sa table. Elle n’osait pas relever la tête, elle n’osait pas affronter le regard de toute sa classe._

_Elle savait très bien qui avait écrit ça._

_Il s’agissait sans aucun doute de Trent Boyett._

_Trent, c’était le deuxième garçon qui embêtait Wendy, après Craig. Mais, alors que Craig l’embêtait de façon enfantine, pour attirer son attention, Trent était véritablement méchant._

_Et ça effrayait Wendy._

_La petite fille au béret rose sentit soudainement une présence derrière elle, et sans même se retourner elle devina qu’il s’agissait de la terreur de l’école. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit effectivement Trent, une expression mauvaise sur le visage, s’approcher d’elle._

_Ce qu’elle n’avait pas anticipé cependant, c’est que Craig arrivât de nulle part et poussât le garçon,_ ─ _fort. Trent perdit l’équilibre et tomba, pendant que tous les enfants_ ─ _Wendy y compris_ ─ _écarquillaient les yeux et retenaient leur souffle. Craig avait les poings serrés et toisaient le blond d’un œil vert, sombre et haineux. Wendy n’avait jamais vu Craig dans cet état._

_Elle l’avait déjà vu s’énerver auparavant, mais pas de cette façon. Cette fois-ci, il était plutôt clair que le garçon avait véritablement la_ rage _._

_Trent se releva dangereusement lentement et pour la première fois de sa vie Wendy s’inquiéta pour Craig. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains devenaient moites._

_Elle avait peur pour Craig._

_Lorsque le blond fit face au garçon aux cheveux d’onyx, son visage tordu par la colère confirmait qu’il était hors de lui. La petite fille lança des coups d’œil effrayés à droite et à gauche. Où était le maître ?_

_Soudain, Boyett bondit et abattit son poing sur le visage de Craig, qui chancela un peu. Lorsque Wendy put voir ce qu’il se passait, Craig tenait son nez ensanglanté, et ses yeux affichaient une haine sans nom._

_En une seconde, il avait frappé Trent tellement fort que le garçon s’écrasa par terre. Craig n’attendit pas une seule seconde et donna un grand coup de pied dans ses côtes ; Boyett hoqueta de douleur._

_Alors que Wendy avait plaqué une main contre sa bouche, horrifiée par la situation, le maître arriva soudainement. Il attrapa Craig, qui essaya de se débattre en lançant des coups de pieds partout. Il sembla à la jeune fille que le garçon planta même férocement ses dents sur la main du maître, et que ce dernier lâcha une exclamation de douleur._

_Mais ses yeux étaient braqués sur la figure à terre de Trent, qui pleurait de douleur._

*

― Tu veux pas essayer de travailler pour une fois ? Réviser, réussir le contrôle et avoir au moins une bonne note dans ton bulletin ? râla Wendy en toisant son voisin de table, qui jouait avec ses stylos au lieu de faire son exercice.

Craig releva la tête et planta paresseusement ses yeux vert anis sur les siens, ouvrant lentement sa bouche pour libérer sa voix grave et traînante.

― Lâche-moi sérieux.

La jeune fille roula des yeux devant la mauvaise humeur de son camarade. Puis, essayant quand même de le convaincre, elle continua, l’air de rien, tout en écrivant, les yeux rivés sur sa feuille.

― J’ai motivé Stan à réviser la dernière fois, et il a réussi à avoir une super note ! Essaie-toi aussi.

Du coin de l’œil, elle vit que Craig s’était figé et la toisait avec mépris.

― Ah ouais ? dit-il d’une voix purement insolente, et ça portait sur quoi ce contrôle ? L’anatomie humaine ?

Wendy lâcha son crayon et braqua ses yeux noirs ornés de longs cils sur lui, irritée par ce qu’il venait de dire.

― Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, agacée. Tu vas vraiment devoir t’énerver à chaque fois que je mentionne Stan ? Depuis combien de temps tu le hais à ce point ?

A la façon dont elle avait prononcé cette dernière question, on aurait pu penser qu’elle ne faisait que s’énerver et ne s’attendait à aucune réponse. En vérité, elle était curieuse de savoir _pourquoi_ les deux garçons étaient autant en rivalité.

Craig se renfrogna, tourna la tête et reprit son compas, qu’il utilisait pour graver des traits sur la table.

― Depuis que ce fils de pute est arrivé, répondit-il sombrement.

Wendy le toisa une seconde, puis se leva subitement. Craig lui lança un regard, mais elle l’ignora. Regroupant son cahier et sa trousse en une seconde chrono, elle se déplaça et alla s’installer à côté de Kyle, un peu surpris, qui était seul à sa table ce jour-ci.

*

Wendy imita ses camarades de classe et récupéra une raquette de badminton, puis elle se dirigea vers un terrain libre. Ils étaient, durant cette séance, censés faire des matchs en montante descendante, ce qui voulait dire que le perdant devait baisser d’un terrain, et que le gagnant montait. Il y avait sept terrains au total, et Wendy se trouvait à ce moment au numéro cinq. Ce qui voulait dire, elle pouvait déjà le prévoir, qu’elle descendrait assez rapidement, n’ayant jamais été très douée dans cette discipline.

Elle regrettait qu’il n’y eût pas gymnastique ou danse au programme de cette année, car elle aurait non seulement pu décrocher une excellente note mais également impressionner ses camarades avec une bonne prestation. Un sport de combat lui aurait aussi beaucoup plu.

Haussant les épaules, elle se positionna et regarda le volant prendre son élan, jeté par Kyle qui, sans aucun doute, finirait dans les premiers terrains dans très peu de temps.

Quelques matchs plus tard, Wendy arriva, sans grande surprise, à l’avant-dernier terrain. La surprise cependant, fut d’y croiser Craig.

Lançant un regard curieux au garçon aux cheveux de jais, qui la regardait d’un visage habituellement impassible, une main dans la poche et l’autre tenant paresseusement sa raquette, elle ouvrit la bouche.

― Tu es si nul que ça en badminton ? dit-elle, étonnée.

Objectivement, Craig était musclé, elle était donc surprise de le voir dans les derniers terrains.

― C’est pas comme si on était dans la même classe depuis toujours et que tu devrais le savoir, mais OK, répondit-il avec froideur.

Wendy roula des yeux, mais elle devait avouer qu’il n’avait pas tort. Elle se sentit légèrement coupable.

― Je suis nul en sport, commença-t-il en envoyant le volant, mais je fais de la muscu. Et je suis imbattable aux pompes, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire arrogant et un clin d’œil à l’adresse de la brune.

Wendy pouffa, comme si elle se moquait, mais détourna néanmoins le regard et baissa la tête pour cacher les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues.

Distraitement, elle réunit ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval, essayant d’ignorer le regard insistant que lui lançait Craig, qui la regardait enrouler son élastique autour de sa dense chevelure noire, pourtant courte.

Voulant mettre fin à l’échange qui commençait à devenir étrange, elle se mit en place et fit le service.

*

Le professeur de SVT rendit les contrôles de la dernière fois dans l’ordre alphabétique, et Wendy ne fut pas surprise de recevoir un dix-neuf bien mérité. Lorsque la copie de Craig atterrit à leur table cependant, elle fut presque choquée d’y voir un beau dix-huit en haut de la page.

Et cette fois-ci, elle était certaine que le garçon n’avait pu copier sur elle, car non seulement l’enseignante séparait chaque élève à tous les contrôles, mais elle donnait également des sujets différents.

― Tu as eu un dix-huit ? souffla Wendy, n’en croyant pas ses yeux.

Craig prit son contrôle entre ses mains et le montra à la jeune fille, la regardant en même temps avec un petit sourire content de lui.

― J’ai eu un dix-huit, confirma-t-il.

La brune, un sourire venant à son tour fendre son visage, regarda successivement la feuille et son voisin de table, ayant du mal à retrouver ses mots.

― Comment ?

― La dernière fois tu m’as dit de travailler. Alors j’ai travaillé.

Wendy resta sans voix, mais le sourire ne quitta nullement ses lèvres. Au contraire, il s’agrandit.

― J’aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis fière de toi, dit-elle d’une voix presque haut-perchée.

Les lèvres de Craig frémirent, menaçant de se retrousser en un vrai sourire, et il baissa la tête le temps de reprendre le contrôle des traits de son beau visage.

Retournant la tête vers sa voisine, il afficha un rictus narquois.

― Je mérite une récompense, nan ? tenta-t-il avec un air charismatique qui atteignit presque Wendy.

Presque.

Elle ne se fera pas avoir par ses beaux yeux verts et pénétrants, ni par son attitude assurée qui ne manquait pas de charme. Et certainement pas par son adorable comportement lorsqu’il boudait ou qu’il était sincèrement et innocemment content.

― Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle, ses deux sourcils se haussant.

― Un bisou sur la joue, répondit-il tout à fait sérieusement.

Wendy pouffa de rire, secouant la tête en même temps.

― Quel âge tu as rappelle-moi ?

Les sourcils de Craig se froncèrent à cette question, et il regarda sa voisine de table, presque étonné.

― OK, bah si ça c’est trop enfantin pour toi, mets-toi à quatre pattes tout de suite alors.

Wendy perdit son sourire, mais ses sourcils restèrent haussés. Elle lui lança un regard, l’air de dire « vraiment ? ». Puis Craig la regarda avec ce petit air puéril et ce tout petit sourire, agitant doucement son dix-huit devant elle.

La jeune fille eut l’air de réfléchir puis, chassant l’image de Stan de sa tête, conclut qu’un petit bisou de rien du tout sur la joue ne pouvait vraiment pas faire de mal.

N’est-ce pas ?

Tournant la tête à droite puis à gauche, vérifiant que personne ne les regardait, elle fit de nouveau face à Craig, hésita une seconde, puis posa très furtivement ses lèvres rouge clair sur sa joue dure.

Il fut décontenancé et hébété pendant une seconde, puis un tout petit sourire et un air satisfait vinrent éclairer son visage quelques instants après.

Wendy replaça une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille percée, légèrement gênée, se racla la gorge, puis ouvrit son cahier, faisant semblant de s’intéresser au cours qui y était.

Elle essaya de se convaincre qu’il ne s’agissait de rien du tout, que c’était futile et stupide, mais elle savait, au fond d’elle, que ce n’était pas le cas.

Stan n’aurait jamais trouvé ça insignifiant.

Et le cœur de Wendy qui battait à tout rompre partageait cet avis.

*

Wendy se laissa tomber sur son lit en lâchant un long soupir. Elle atterrit doucement sur ses draps doux et violets, s’enfonçant dans la couverture à fourrure. Elle garda les yeux clos un moment, avant de se résigner à les rouvrir. Les murs de sa chambre étaient rose pâle, et de très nombreuses guirlandes, posters, polaroïds et autres y étaient accrochés un peu partout. Sa chambre faisait très petite-fille, mais elle l’adorait tout de même.

Regardant fixement le plafond, elle autorisa son esprit à vagabonder jusqu’à penser à Craig Tucker.

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser de lui. D’un côté, il avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. De l’autre, elle ne l’avait jamais vu autrement que comme son voisin de table, perturbateur au possible.

Mais jusqu’à maintenant, Craig n’avait toujours été que ce simple garçon à côté d’elle.

Relâchant un soupir, la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais se redressa et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs, voulant se vider la tête en farfouillant dans ses affaires qu’elle n’avait pas regardées depuis longtemps. C’est à ce moment qu’elle vit une pochette en plastique. Curieuse, elle récupéra le dossier et l’ouvrit, ne s’attendant absolument pas à y retrouver toutes les photos de classe de sa primaire à l’intérieur.

Un petit sourire nostalgique se dessinant sur ses jolies lèvres, elle regarda la photographie du CM1. Elle s’y vit assise au premier rang, jeune et souriante, une dent manquante et ses cheveux lui tombant au bas de son dos. Son regard fut cependant attiré, comme un aimant, par la silhouette juste derrière elle. Craig était là, petit, plus jeune, un bonnet péruvien bleu planté sur sa tête. Contrairement à tous les élèves, il ne souriait pas et ne regardait pas l’appareil photo. Son regard était morne, désintéressé et plus mature qu’il ne devrait l’être, dirigé quelque part sur le côté.

Néanmoins, sa main était juste au-dessus de la tête de la petite fille, deux de ses doigts redressés pour lui faire des oreilles de lapin.

Wendy ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire, ses yeux noirs se baignant néanmoins de larmes.


	6. Craig_Fucker a liké cette publication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale, Craig et Wendy ont toujours été dans la même classe, placés côte-à-côte.  
> Pourtant, Wendy n’a jamais pris le soin de bien regarder son voisin de table, l’éternel élève perturbateur qui l’embêtait un peu plus chaque jour.  
> Du moins, jusqu’au jour où elle se rendit inconsciemment compte à quel point Craig était mignon lorsqu’il boudait.

_Seulement de l’autre côté du mur._

_La classe de CM2 de l’école de South Park était partie à la piscine, comme tous les mardis après-midi. Et le vestiaire des filles se trouvaient juste à côté de celui des garçons. Craig regardait le mur avec attention, ignorant Clyde à côté de lui qui était coincé dans son tee-shirt et lui demandait de l’aider pour s’en dépêtrer._

_Ce n’était pas un véritable mur, juste une séparation entre les deux vestiaires. La séparation n’atteignait pas le plafond, ce qui voulait dire que, s’il prenait appui sur le banc, il pourrait regarder par-dessus._

_Là où Wendy était._

_Se décidant finalement, Craig se dirigea lentement vers le banc collant la séparation, ses yeux rivés sur l’espace entre le plafond et la séparation, se demandant ce qu’il verrait s’il y regardait. C’était interdit, de faire cela, il le savait._

_Mais cette perspective ne lui en donnait que plus envie._

_Il posa un pied sur le banc, puis le deuxième, se relevant progressivement. Distraitement, il prit en même temps sa bouteille d’eau fraîche, posée sur son sac à ses pieds._

_Il entendit vaguement derrière lui Token lui demander, d’une voix réprobatrice, ce qu’il faisait, et Jason ricaner, devinant ce qu’il préparait._

_Mais il n’en avait que faire. Tout ce qui importait était que Wendy se trouvait là._

_Il débouchonna sa bouteille, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et regarda par-dessus l’interstice d’une trentaine de centimètres. Immédiatement, des cris aigus accueillirent sa présence. Craig les ignora toutes cependant, son regard ne se déposa que sur la brune qui avait crié et s’était enroulée autour de sa serviette. Ses beaux yeux noirs scandalisés lui lançaient des éclairs, ses jolies mèches noires cascadaient le long de son dos, la recouvrant comme une douce et fine couverture._

_Le garçon ne perdit pas de temps et renversa le contenu de sa bouteille d’un geste brusque, envoyant le liquide vers Wendy, qui se prit le jet froid et se crispa._

_― ARRÊTE ! hurla-t-elle, presque hystérique._

_Craig continua de lui jeter son eau en pleine tête, et ne détala que lorsqu’une maître-nageuse arriva soudainement dans le vestiaire des filles, alertée par les cris._

*

Craig était au CDI, assis sur un fauteuil, son groupe d’amis avec lui. Des étagères pleines de livres les isolaient du reste du monde. Ses amis parlaient entre eux, il semblait à Craig qu’ils jouaient à un jeu stupide tel que « action ou vérité » ou « je n’ai jamais ». Le garçon, lui, restait silencieux, comme d’habitude.

Il était dans ses pensées, le regard planté quelque part sur la cour, qu’il pouvait voir depuis la fenêtre juste en face de lui. Il y avait un oisillon qui sautillait sur le bitume, picorant quelques fois par terre, récupérant des miettes ou autres cochonneries qui traînaient. Etant petit, Craig s’était souvent demandé, avait souvent imaginé, comment ce serait d’être un oiseau, de pouvoir voler.

Il faut croire que Craig était encore petit, dans le fond, car il continuait de se demander.

Le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx était bien parti pour continuer à ruminer de sombres pensées, lorsque Jason lui adressa soudainement la parole, éclatant la bulle dans laquelle il s’était enfermé.

― Craig, dit-il en se penchant en avant vers lui, gagnant l’attention de son pote qui restait impassible, le visage fermé. Si tu te retrouvais sur une île perdue, qui prendrais-tu avec toi ; Heidi, Wendy ou Bebe ?

― Clyde, comme ça il pourra grimper aux arbres et récupérer les bananes.

Ses amis rirent, surtout Donovan qui recracha sa gorgée de soda par le nez, se mettant ensuite à tousser comme un malade, les larmes aux yeux. Token se mit à lui donner des coups dans le dos, mais il dut mal mesurer sa force car le brun faillit tomber de sa chaise, ce qui n’arrangea en rien l’hilarité générale.

Craig retourna la tête, planta son regard au-dehors, et vit que l’oisillon n’était plus là.

*

La sonnerie retentit au-dessus de leur tête, indiquant au groupe d’amis qu’il était temps de reprendre les cours. Craig marchait, traversait le hall d’entrée du lycée, son portable dans la main et son regard vert braqué dessus. Il parcourait le _Coonstagram_ de Wendy. Bien qu’il veillât à ne liker absolument aucune photo, il prenait toujours le soin de toutes les regarder. Sauf celles où Stan y apparaissait, bien souvent dans les bras de la jeune fille, bien évidemment.

Il inspectait la dernière photo que Wendy avait postée cependant (où on la voyait, en compagnie de ses amis Bebe et Kenny, en train de décorer le gymnase pour le bal des Terminales qui arrivait rapidement), suçant distraitement la sucette à la fraise qu’il avait dans la bouche, ignorant son groupe d’amis avec lui.

Il ne savait pas quel cours il avait, n’en avait pas grand-chose à foutre, et n’apportait aucune attention au monde l’environnant. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’un bruit sourd attirât son attention à sa droite.

Levant subitement la tête de son portable, ses amis tournant la tête et suivant son regard, il eut le temps d’apercevoir, juste devant lui, un sale petit con pousser sa petite sœur Ruby contre les casiers.

― Sale gouine, tu dégoûtes, dit-il avec une grimace écœurée.

Ruby atterrit violemment contre les casiers, son visage habituellement dur se tordant légèrement de douleur à cela.

Craig s’arrêta instantanément et regarda, sans trahir la moindre émotion. Ses amis durent comprendre que sa colère n’allait pas tarder à arriver, car ils s’étaient figés et s’étaient tus.

Le garçon, qui devait être en Seconde, se tourna, en ayant fini avec Ruby, et se retrouva nez-à-nez (enfin, avec une vingtaine de centimètres de différence) devant Craig Tucker. Il dut très vite le reconnaître, car son visage pâlit conséquemment et il bégaya, essayant de bredouiller une excuse, un pardon.

Puis il essaya de se défiler, tenta de piquer un sprint. Mais Craig attrapa sa capuche, le tira brutalement vers lui, craqua son poing, et l’abattit sans ménagement sur son visage effrayé.

On ne fout pas la merde avec un Tucker sans aucune conséquence. Il pensait que cette information était claire dans la tête de tout le monde mais, de toute évidence, ce n’était pas le cas.

Le garçon qui embêtait Ruby chancela et tomba à terre en raison de la force du coup. Peinant à se relever et tenant son nez qui pissait le sang, il détala comme il le put.

Sans lancer un seul regard à sa petite sœur, qui ne chercha nullement à faire de même, Craig continua sa route comme si de rien n’était.

― Euh, c’était quoi, ça ? demanda Clyde lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la salle où se déroulait leur prochain cours.

Il faisait sûrement référence à Craig donnant un coup de poing à un gamin de Seconde dans le plus grand des calmes. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules, n’en ayant vraiment rien à faire.

― Je déteste ma sœur, vraiment, mais personne ne la touche.

Clyde hocha la tête, comme s’il comprenait. Mais Craig savait qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre : il était fils unique, après tout.

Tucker n’avait jamais aimé sa sœur, même pas la première fois qu’il l’avait vue, frêle et braillant dans les bras de sa mère.

Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne la protégerait pas. Si quelqu’un emmerdait Ruby, il le prenait personnellement.

Personne ne touche à sa putain de sœur, point.

*

Craig et Clyde étaient en salle de permanence, parce que leur cours avait été annulé et, en raison de la pluie battante au-dehors, ils n’avaient nulle part où aller.

Également parce que Wendy s’y trouvait, mais ça Craig ne l’avait pas mentionné à son meilleur ami.

De toute façon, il allait devoir y retourner dans deux heures, car il avait eu une heure de colle pour avoir frappé l’autre con de tout à l’heure. Tucker n’en avait vraiment rien à foutre ; pas assez pour expliquer que ce « Gary » avait plaqué sa sœur contre un casier, en tout cas.

A ce moment présent, Craig était adossé contre le mur, vautré sur sa chaise, son menton posé sur la paume de sa main, pendant que Clyde était juste à côté de lui, en train de baver devant son portable. Juste devant eux se trouvaient Wendy et Heidi, qui révisaient en vue d’un contrôle imminent. Craig regardait les mèches noires de Testaburger, ces mêmes mèches qui l’avaient fasciné pendant des années. Elles n’étaient plus comme avant, du temps où elles cascadaient le long de son dos. Désormais, elles lui arrivaient au niveau de ses épaules.

Craig aimait bien. Il ne savait pas s’il préférait, mais c’était, au moins, aussi bien. A maintes reprises, il tendit inconsciemment son bras en avant, sur le poing d’emmêler une mèche entre ses doigts. Mais, à chaque fois, il se reprenait et se ravisait, ramenant sa main contre lui.

Heureusement, Clyde était trop concentré à admirer les photos _Coonstagram_ d’influenceuses sur son portable pour remarquer ce que Craig faisait.

― Sérieusement Craig, regarde-ça ! s’enthousiasma-t-il un peu trop fort : le surveillant lui demanda de se taire, impatient.

Le garçon aux cheveux chocolat se tourna vers lui et lui montra l’écran de son smartphone légèrement fissuré, où apparaissaient des filles à l’apparence superficielles et trop parfaites pour être réelles qui posaient en maillot de bain, feignant une action du quotidien, en mettant leur corps partiellement dénudé en avant.

Craig soupira.

― T’es au courant que c’est des conneries ? Ce genre de photos, elles ont été reprises plein de fois et filtrées un max pour faire genre que la personne est parfaite, et faire complexer celles qui sont en fait normales.

Craig retourna la tête, comptant retourner devant son admiration pour les cheveux de Wendy qu’il ne pourrait jamais toucher, laissant son meilleur ami, tête baissée, murmurer un « oh » vide et se rendre compte qu’il se bourrait toujours la tête de mensonges.

Cependant, le garçon aux cheveux de jais croisa le regard noir comme deux diamants brillants de Wendy, qui regardait par-dessus son épaule. La jeune fille afficha un sourire à l’adresse de Craig, ayant très certainement entendu ce qu’il avait dit, et le gratifia même d’un clin d’œil.

Puis elle se retourna et replanta son attention sur ses fiches de révision.

Craig se renfrogna et bouda légèrement, baissant ses yeux vert anis pour qu’ils quittassent la figure de la jeune fille et se posassent sur sa table.

Il sentit un essaim de papillons lui chatouiller le ventre et son cœur battre fort contre sa cage thoracique.

Il détestait ressentir cela.

C’était quelque chose ─ l’une des rares choses ─ qu’il ne pouvait contrôler et cela lui prouvait qu’il était vulnérable.

Pourtant, il était avide de les sentir à nouveau.

*

Pendant que sa classe sortait du lycée, enfin libérée après une longue journée, Craig se résigna à se rendre en salle de permanence, afin de faire l’heure de colle qu’il avait malheureusement gagnée. C’était loin d’être sa première, et ce n’était certainement pas sa dernière.

Il entra dans la pièce, ne daignant même pas regarder la surveillante aigrie qui lui ordonna de s’asseoir tout seul à une table, en silence, et de sortir du travail. Craig se dirigea vers la table du fond, s’adossa contre un mur, allongea sa jambe sur la deuxième chaise, laissa son cartable noir et déchiré tomber mollement à terre, et sortit son portable sans même essayer de la cacher.

La surveillante le vit, fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard mauvais, mais ne dit rien.

Elle savait de toute façon que, quoi qu’elle dît, il n’écouterait pas et lui ferait un doigt d’honneur. En réalité, personne n’osait réellement tenir tête à Craig Tucker, excepté le principal qui pouvait se montrer vraiment casse-couilles et aimait particulièrement s’occuper du cas du brun.

S’ennuyant et ne pensant pas vraiment, agissant plutôt sous l’influence d’un quelconque instinct, il lança l’application _Coonstagram_ et alla, pour la millième fois, espionner le compte de Wendy Testaburger. Il passa en revu les dizaines et les dizaines de photos qu’il avait déjà toutes regardées des tonnes de fois. Il aperçut cependant une nouvelle photographie, qu’elle avait sûrement dû poster dans l’heure. Il appuya pour l’agrandir et regarda avec attention le visage de la jeune fille, qui était parsemé de peinture et enguirlandé. Craig supposa qu’elle s’était amusée avec Bebe et Kenny en ne décorant pas seulement le gymnase, mais eux-mêmes également.

Tucker regardait l’image avec attention. Il s’agissait d’un plan assez gros sur sa face.

Wendy faisait un peu la grimace, avait l’air légèrement ridicule avec de la peinture et des bouts de papier accrochés sur son nez, et souriait bizarrement avec ses dents blanches qui étaient légèrement de travers. Ses courts cheveux d’un noir intense étaient un peu emmêlés et quelques mèches partaient en cacahuètes. Elle louchait un peu sur la photo, et elle avait un bouton d’acné sur son front.

Mais Craig la trouvait superbe.

Sans trop y réfléchir, il appuya sur le bouton j’aime, inconsciemment. Lorsqu’il se rendit compte de son erreur cependant, et qu’il vit la petite phrase apparaître en-dessous de la publication, prouvant fatalement que _« Craig_Fucker a liké cette photo »_ , ses yeux vert anis s’ouvrirent en grand et il se redressa d’un seul coup.

Il appuya de nouveau sur l’image, effaçant ainsi son j’aime. Mais il savait que c’était trop tard.

Wendy allait recevoir une putain de notification disant qu’il avait liké sa putain de photo.

Laissant son portable de côté, Craig laissa sa tête tomber brutalement sur la table, provocant un gros bruit sourd qui alerta toute la classe.


	7. Melancholy Astronautic Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale, Craig et Wendy ont toujours été dans la même classe, placés côte-à-côte.  
> Pourtant, Wendy n’a jamais pris le soin de bien regarder son voisin de table, l’éternel élève perturbateur qui l’embêtait un peu plus chaque jour.  
> Du moins, jusqu’au jour où elle se rendit inconsciemment compte à quel point Craig était mignon lorsqu’il boudait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN21zr4DJeA
> 
> C'est la jolie musique qui m'a inspirée ( ᐛ )و

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, Wendy restait bloquée devant une feuille désespérément vierge._

_Et pour la première fois, Craig, à côté d’elle, ne l’était pas._

_Leur maître leur avait demandé de dessiner ce qu’ils souhaitaient devenir plus tard. Ce qu’ils allaient exercer comme métier._

_Mais Wendy ne savait pas ce qu’elle voulait faire. Elle travaillait dur et ramenait de bonnes notes parce que c’était ce que ses parents attendaient d’elle. Dans le fond, elle ne savait pas où elle allait._

_Curieuse, la petite-fille lança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour regarder ce que dessinait Craig. Il faisait ses traits tellement rapidement, avec une telle détermination dans ses yeux. Wendy inspecta ses iris vert anis, et vit dans son regard que pour lui la question ne se posait pas, il savait ce qu’il voulait devenir, il savait quelle était sa vocation._

_La petite-fille se haussa discrètement, levant la tête, et put discerner ce qu’il dessinait._

_Il faisait un astronaute._

_Un petit sourire retroussa les lèvres fines de Wendy. Elle trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Craig était un rêveur, après tout. Il passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre (quand il ne l’embêtait pas, bien sûr), à admirer les oiseaux et à les jalouser pour leur capacité à savoir voler._

_― Tu voudrais être un astronaute, plus tard ? demanda-t-elle bien que ce fût plutôt évident, voulant surtout engager la conversation avec lui._

_Craig ne leva pas les yeux de son dessin. Il prit un feutre jaune et traça des étoiles autour d’une figure en combinaison._

_― Je ne voudrais pas en être un, je_ vais _en être un, corrigea-t-il d’une voix indifférente, bien que pleine de volonté._

_Le sourire sur les lèvres de la petite-fille s’élargit. Elle trouvait ça bien que son voisin de table fût aussi certain de ce qu’il voulait faire. Et elle aimait bien cette idée d’astronaute ; c’était rêveur, un peu magique, et c’était bien plus original que ceux qui souhaitaient devenir pompiers, policiers ou athlètes._

_Tournant la tête, Wendy baissa les yeux sur sa feuille blanche, et se rappela qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle voulait faire plus tard._

*

Wendy planta son regard sur la silhouette de Craig, assis juste à côté d’elle, qui avait la tête dans les bras et essayait de dormir ─ ou faisait semblant, elle n’arrivait pas vraiment à savoir.

Prise d’une curiosité qu’elle s’en voulait de ressentir (ce n’était pas une simple curiosité, mais une sorte de besoin, quelque chose qu’elle _devait_ savoir), la jeune fille faillit demander à son voisin s’il avait l’habitude de regarder son profil _Coonstagram_. Cette question trottait à l’intérieur de sa tête depuis qu’elle avait reçu, pas plus tard que la veille, une notification disant que « Craig_Fucker » avait liké la photo qu’elle avait postée.

Elle se rappelait de l’angoisse qu’elle avait ressentie en voyant cette notification, sachant que Stan était juste à côté. En un quart de seconde, elle l’avait supprimée. Sur le moment, elle ne s’était pas posée de question sur le pourquoi du comment, elle savait juste que si par malheur son petit-copain voyait cela, sachant qu’il haïssait déjà Craig, il irait le voir dans la minute pour « discuter » un petit peu. Une fois que Wendy s’était assurée que Stan n’allait pas découvrir que Tucker avait liké sa publication cependant, elle s’était mise à se demander si Craig regardait souvent ses photos, s’il avait aimé celle-ci en particulier, s’il avait pensé qu’elle était _jolie_ , malgré ses grimaces et l’état désastreux dans lequel elle était.

Elle s’en était voulue de se demander tout cela, car elle n’était pas censée s’en soucier. Normalement, c’était quelque chose dont elle devait s’inquiéter par rapport à _Stan_. Et pourtant, Wendy n’avait pas écouté son petit-ami parler de ses entraînements de football ( _encore_ ), et s’était, à la place, construit tout un scénario, impliquant un Craig Tucker regardant toutes ses publications en secret.

C’était peu probable, bien sûr, et la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais en était naturellement venue à la conclusion que sa photo s’était retrouvée par hasard dans le fil d’actualité de Craig et que ce dernier avait glissé et liké sans faire exprès.

― Bon, et bien puisque vous parlez tant et que vous êtes si indisposés à travailler, je vous propose de commencer à réfléchir sur la dissertation que je vous donne à faire pour demain, dont le sujet sera votre projet d’avenir ! s’égosilla le professeur de philosophie, Mme. Palmer.

La classe, qui jusqu’alors était en train de discuter en ignorant l’enseignante, lâcha un soupir râleur et bruyant. Wendy resta silencieuse et sortit docilement une feuille. Ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde ; au contraire, il s’agissait là d’une opportunité pour avoir une bonne note facilement.

Alors qu’elle décapuchonnait son stylo, prête à rédiger un plan au brouillon, n’ayant même pas à réfléchir longtemps sur ce qu’elle allait faire plus tard (avocate, la question ne se posait plus depuis des années) elle aperçut, du coin de l’œil, Craig qui laissait l’arrière de sa tête cogner contre la fenêtre.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, qui regardait le sol d’un œil vide et vitreux, sa feuille devant lui désespérément vierge.

― Tu sais ce que tu vas faire plus tard ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Le garçon ne daigna pas planter ses yeux dans les siens, et répondit d’une voix sans émotion, sans timbre :

― Je vais rater le lycée, ne pas faire d’études après, et me suicider à vingt-cinq ans.

Wendy le regarda sans rien dire, ses sourcils noirs se fronçant sur ses beaux yeux de diamants ornés de longs cils. S’il y avait bien quelque chose d’impossible à deviner avec Craig : c’était de savoir quand il plaisantait de façon cynique ou quand il était vraiment sérieux.

Cette fois-ci en faisait partie.

Ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre et ne souhaitant pas que le silence devînt gênant, la jeune fille tourna la tête et posa la mine de son stylo Bic sur sa feuille, commençant à rédiger le brouillon.

Pendant un instant, elle eut comme un souvenir furtif de galaxies et d’étoiles. Puis cet éclat partit aussi vite qu’il était arrivé, et elle oublia tout de l’ancienne vocation de Craig Tucker.

*

Wendy écoutait distraitement, l’œil un peu vitreux, Stan parler de football. La jeune fille regardait dans le lointain, un peu crispée, le visage inexpressif. A certains moments, elle humait monotonement ou hochait la tête, approuvant ce que disait son petit-copain, bien qu’elle n’écoutât absolument pas.

Il avait son bras enroulé autour de sa silhouette, et le couple était assis sur un banc à Stark’s Pond, un samedi après-midi. Soudainement, Stanley s’interrompit dans son monologue et planta ses yeux gris pâle dans les siens.

― Ça te dirait de venir regarder mon entraînement, tout à l’heure ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

Wendy attrapa de justesse le soupir agacé qu’elle avait failli lâcher. _Non Stan,_ avait-elle envie de répondre _, emmène-moi au restaurant, emmène-moi voir un film au cinéma, emmène-moi faire quelque chose de romantique, putain !_

Sa mine frustrée se changea subitement en peine. Stan avait un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Il ne pensait pas à mal, en fait, il pensait réellement bien faire, mais il était tellement maladroit…C’était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles Wendy finissait toujours par le quitter (bien qu’elle ressortît toujours de nouveau avec lui deux semaines après) : les rares moments où il n’était pas occupé avec le sport ou ses potes, et qu’il venait enfin passer du temps avec la jeune fille, il ne faisait que parler du sport et de ses potes.

― Je suis désolée, Stan, dit-elle avec un sourire plein de regrets, mais j’ai beaucoup de travail à faire.

C’était un mensonge, bien sûr, mais comment lui dire qu’elle n’en avait sincèrement rien à cirer du football et de ses entraînements ? Le sport était toute sa vie à lui.

― Oh…fit-il, légèrement déçu. C’est pas grave, je comprends, ajouta-t-il avec un nouveau sourire attendri.

Cette vue ne fit que peiner Wendy un peu plus : il l’aimait tant et était tellement naïf, il n’avait aucune espèce d’idée de l’ennui mortel de sa petite-amie.

Elle essaya de lui faire un sourire, mais il lui sembla que c’était crispé et forcé, rien de naturel.

― Je vais rentrer chez moi, indiqua-t-elle.

Avant que Stan n’ait le temps de la retenir et de lui proposer de la raccompagner (sachant comment ça allait se terminer et n’en ayant vraiment pas envie aujourd’hui), elle s’était déjà relevée. Puis, hésitant de façon imperceptible, elle se décida finalement à lui faire un baiser chaste et rapide.

La seconde d’après, elle trottinait déjà pour regagner le chemin terreux. Wendy s’en voulait un peu de s’enfuir ainsi, mais elle n’avait vraiment pas envie de passer son après-midi entier à écouter son petit-ami parler et reparler du même sujet. Il ne prenait pas la peine de regarder la jeune fille droit dans les yeux et de lui demander « _et toi ?_ ».

Wendy savait pourtant que le seul moyen d’améliorer sa relation avec lui était de parler. De discuter. De mettre les choses au point. Mais elle avait peur de le vexer, peur de ce qu’il penserait… Malgré les apparences, Stan était très sensible et se renfermait sur lui-même très facilement. Il penserait sûrement que tout était de sa faute, qu’il n’était qu’un bon à rien et ne méritait pas la jeune fille, et sombrerait de nouveau dans un monde à pensées cyniques et dépressives.

Et Wendy n’avait pas envie de lui faire du mal car, malgré tout, elle l’aimait très fort.

Alors qu’il ne lui restait qu’une dizaine de minutes de marche et qu’elle était plongée dans ses pensées, le regard fixant le sol, des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Relevant la tête, le vent faisant voleter ses cheveux d’un intense noir, elle repéra, marchant à sa rencontre, sur le même trottoir qu’elle, Clyde, Token, Jimmy et…Craig.

― Salut Wendy, dit gentiment Clyde, enthousiaste, lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à son niveau.

Il lui tendit sa paume et la jeune fille, d’abord un peu désemparée, lui fit un check légèrement maladroit. Lorsque Tucker passa à côté d’elle, Testaburger leva la tête et planta son regard noir comme des diamants sur ses yeux vert anis et froids. Un tout petit sourire en coin retroussait ses lèvres et, juste avant de la dépasser, il lui fit un clin d’œil.

Wendy resta immobile sur le trottoir, ses sourcils froncés et ses joues teintées d’un rouge qu’elles n’auraient jamais dû adopter.

Se remettant de sa brève transe, elle secoua la tête et se remit en route, sortant son portable de sa poche. Sans même vraiment y réfléchir, elle tapa un nom particulier dans la barre de recherche et atterrit sur le profil d’une certaine personne.

« _Craig_Fucker_ ».

Son regard dévia de son nom pour se déposer sur l’image de profil du garçon. Il s’agissait d’une tête de Pikachu surpris. Il n’avait aucune bio, et sa location indiquait « dans ta mère ». Wendy pouffa devant la vulgarité habituelle de Craig.

A part cela, son compte était complètement vide. Il n’avait posté absolument aucune photo, et n’avait jamais aucune story. Ça n’étonnait pas Wendy le moins du monde, cela dit. Ça n’allait juste pas avec le caractère introverti du garçon.

Wendy s’approcha de sa porte d’entrée, tourna la poignée, puis, sur un coup de tête, décida d’appuyer sur « suivre Craig_Fucker ».

Quand elle pénétra chez elle, elle fut immédiatement accueillie par sa mère, qui lui adressa un sourire.

― Alors, comment c’était avec Stanley ? demanda-t-elle en lui prenant son manteau.

― C’était bien, répondit-elle vaguement, d’une voix un peu plate.

Ce n’était pas vraiment un mensonge, puisque rien de spécial ne s’était vraiment passé. Ça c’était juste passé.

― Quand est-ce qu’il revient manger à la maison ? s’enquit Mme. Testaburger.

L’un des problèmes majeurs quand il était question de « larguer Stan » (bien que ce ne fût pas d’actualité à ce moment précis) était que ses parents l’adoraient. Pour eux, il était vraiment le petit-ami parfait : gentil, athlète prometteur, beau, ce n’était pas un fauteur de trouble et il ne semblait pas avoir de problème.

Évidemment, ses parents ignoraient tout de la fâcheuse tendance de Stan pour l’addiction.

― Hum, bientôt, se précipita-t-elle de répondre, ne voulant pas alerter sa mère avec une réponse négative.

Sa mère sourit chaleureusement et se mit à répéter pour la énième fois à quel point Stanley était un garçon formidable et était parfait pour elle.

Mais, inconsciemment, Wendy se remettait à penser à autre chose, le visage d’un certain brun aux yeux d’anis lui revenant en tête.


	8. Une famille de morts-vivants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale, Craig et Wendy ont toujours été dans la même classe, placés côte-à-côte.  
> Pourtant, Wendy n’a jamais pris le soin de bien regarder son voisin de table, l’éternel élève perturbateur qui l’embêtait un peu plus chaque jour.  
> Du moins, jusqu’au jour où elle se rendit inconsciemment compte à quel point Craig était mignon lorsqu’il boudait.

_Craig recula._

_Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, craintifs et suppliants. Il avait la tête complètement relevée, regardant son beau-père qui s’approchait dangereusement de lui. Il reculait, pas par pas, mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Ses poings étaient serrés et ses genoux tremblaient légèrement, mais il était déterminé à ne pas flancher._

_Il ne se défilerait pas._

_Le petit garçon au bonnet péruvien bleu finit par arriver dos au mur. Il était acculé dans un coin : ne disposant ainsi d’aucun moyen pour fuir._

_L’homme devant lui s’approcha plus près, posant brutalement son pied sur le sol, produisant un bruit sourd qui fit grimacer Craig._

_Il détestait ce genre de bruits._

_Son beau-père avait un visage ferme, dénué de toute empathie. Son regard d’acier perçait deux trous dans la peau du petit garçon, qui peinait à masquer ses tremblements désormais. L’homme avait une bouteille d’alcool à moitié vide dans la main, et Craig savait parfaitement où elle allait atterrir._

_Son beau-père fit un nouveau pas et le domina de toute sa hauteur. Craig était englouti par l’ombre de Thomas._

_Il croisa de nouveau son regard froid, et cette fois-ci le petit garçon n’en put plus. Il se recroquevilla par terre, se cachant le visage dans ses genoux et la tête de ses bras. Il sentait ses yeux lui piquer, mais il ne s’autoriserait pas à pleurer._

_Il sentit que son beau-père esquissait un mouvement, et Craig devina ce qui allait arriver._

_Se resserrant un peu plus contre lui-même, il se prépara au choc et se demanda où était sa maman._

*

Pour la énième fois ce week-end, Craig prit son téléphone en main et regarda la notification qu’il n’avait pu se résoudre à effacer. « _Wendy_Testaburger a commencé à vous suivre_ ».

Il ne savait pourquoi, et ça lui rongeait de l’intérieur. Elle le détestait, alors pourquoi ? Était-ce parce qu’il avait liké sa photo et qu’elle avait l’habitude de s’abonner à tout ce qui s’intéressait à sa personne ?

Ou était-ce parce qu’elle avait envie de s’approcher de lui ?

Craig lâcha un grognement et décida que, bordel de merde, il allait le faire. Alors il cliqua sur son profil, et cocha « s’abonner en retour ». Voilà, c’était fait. Ce n’était pas si compliqué que ça, finalement.

En ayant eu assez des réseaux sociaux pour la journée, il verrouilla son portable et le glissa dans sa poche, se disant qu’il n’en avait plus rien à faire désormais. Bien que ce ne fut pas vrai.

Il lança un coup d’œil à son radio-réveil, qui affichait l’heure avec des chiffres en bleu. Minuit passé. C’était un dimanche (enfin, un lundi désormais) et il était largement temps de se coucher. Mais, malgré sa fatigue, Craig ne se sentait pas d’humeur à dormir. Pas encore.

Sortant de sa chambre, de son espace personnel, de son petit monde, il entra dans la salle de bain et se planta devant le lavabo, se résignant à se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec lui-même. Sa peau hâlée était un peu plus pâle que d’ordinaire, et de gros cernes se tassaient sous ses yeux vert anis, aussi inexpressifs et morts que froids et hostiles. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et quelques mèches de jais retombaient sur son front. La petite cicatrice blanchâtre qui fendait l’extrémité de son sourcil en deux était toujours là, et son regard morne s’y attarda un moment.

L’œuvre de Ruby, trois ans auparavant.

Craig soupira et ouvrit le robinet. Se penchant en avant, il mit ses mains en coupe au niveau du jet et se rinça le visage, se remettant les idées au clair. Puis, de sa main mouillée, il passa dans ses cheveux, les replaçant en arrière durant un court instant.

Il avait toujours l’air d’un mort-vivant.

Abandonnant l’idée d’avoir une tête présentable, il sortit de la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers en bois. S’il ne pouvait pas dormir tout de suite, il se promènerait dehors, dans la nuit, et s’allumerait quelques cigarettes. C’était quelque chose qu’il aimait bien faire : errer sans but particulier dans les rues assombries et désertées, seul avec lui-même, jusqu’aux premières lueurs de l’aube.

Pensant que sa sœur et son beau-père dormaient, il fut surpris de voir une mince source de lumière blanche dans le salon. S’approchant, il vit Ruby assise sur le canapé, sur son portable, dont l’écran projetait le seul éclat de la pièce.

― T’es toujours pas couchée ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sa sœur de quinze ans leva les yeux vers lui et planta son regard (le même que celui de Craig) sur son grand-frère, inexpressive.

― T’es toujours pas mort ? répliqua-t-elle avant de rebaisser la tête vers son écran.

Tucker ne s’énerva pas. Il ne réagit même pas. Il ne lui dit pas d’aller se coucher en raison de ses cours au lendemain. Il ne lui dit pas d’allumer la lumière afin de ne pas s’abîmer les yeux. Il ne lui dit pas d’aller se faire foutre, bien qu’il le pensât très fort.

Il se contenta d’enfiler rapidement ses Nike déchirées, d’ouvrir la porte d’entrée, et de sortir silencieusement dans la nuit froide et sombre.

*

Craig parcourait les couloirs vides et silencieux du lycée de South Park. Il avait une heure de trou en plein milieu de sa matinée, ne lui donnant pas vraiment l’opportunité de rentrer chez lui, ni de faire quelque chose d’intéressant. N’ayant nulle part où aller et étant de toute façon seul, il décida de se rendre au CDI. Au moins, la salle était énorme, tranquille, et plein de fauteuils confortables étaient prêts à l’accueillir comme il se devait.

Ouvrant les portes de la grande salle, il pénétra dans un CDI quasiment vide. Il y avait un élève devant un ordinateur, près de l’entrée, mais le reste semblait déserté. Parfait, il allait pouvoir ronfler à volonté. S’avançant vers les fauteuils du fond, il fut cependant surpris d’y voir une silhouette, installée à une table juste à côté, penchée en avant sur ses cahiers.

Wendy.

Hésitant une seconde, il se décida finalement d’aller la voir. Elle ne semblait pas l’avoir vu, et ne releva la tête que lorsqu’il fut arrivé à côté de sa table. Elle faisait des exercices sur des feuilles de brouillon, un manuel intitulé « réussir le BAC » posé, ouvert, devant elle.

― Tu fais des annales ? lui demanda Craig de sa voix traînante. Je peux te faire une anale, moi aussi

Le visage jusqu’alors neutre de Wendy se changea en grimace, et elle haussa hautainement des sourcils avant de se reconcentrer sur son travail. Craig ne s’en formalisa pas et tira la chaise à côté d’elle et s’y assis.

― Tu pourrais pas t’installer ailleurs ? Il y a de la place partout, dit la jeune fille sans même lever les yeux de sa feuille.

― Hum, nah.

Testaburger soupira bruyamment, mais ne fit plus aucune remarque après cela. Craig, lui, posa sa tête sur la table, de sorte à ce que sa joue fût écrasée et que son regard fût planté sur la silhouette de sa voisine.

― Tu fais quoi ? demanda Wendy en sentant le regarde persistant du garçon.

― J’te regarde.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, mais de légères rougeurs vinrent tout de même tinter délicieusement ses joues. Le regard de Craig s’y attardèrent, regardant la couleur avec attention. Les sourcils de Wendy étaient légèrement froncés en raison de sa concentration. Ses yeux noirs comme des diamants étaient rivés sur son devoir, suivant les lignes avec attention. Elle mastiquait le bout de son crayon, ses jolies lèvres rose foncé embrassant le bois. Ses cheveux d’un intense noir frôlaient ses épaules, et la jeune fille replaça distraitement une mèche derrière son oreille percée.

― T’es belle.

Les yeux de Wendy s’écarquillèrent, en même temps que ceux de Craig. Il n’avait pas voulu dire ça. Mais ça l’avait échappé, comme un éternuement. Il admirait la jeune fille et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était qu’elle était sublime.

Wendy tourna brusquement la tête et le regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

― Euh. J’ai pas voulu dire ça : ma langue a fourché, essaya-t-il de se justifier.

Mais il savait que l’excuse était pitoyable et c’est en une seconde qu’il se redressa, récupéra rapidement son Eastpak noir et déchiré, et s’en alla d’un pas rapide.

*

Le bruit des balles s’entrechoquant résonnait dans tout le gymnase. Craig était assis sur les gradins, en compagnie de son groupe d’amis et de Kevin Stoley qui s’était incrusté. Le professeur de sport avait voulu séparer la classe en deux groupes : celui des filles et celui des garçons, étant donné que le gymnase dans lequel ils se trouvaient n’était pas le plus grand. Le gymnase qu’ils utilisaient d’habitude était indisponible, étant en cours de décoration pour le bal des Terminales. C’était donc au tour des filles de jouer au volley et de faire voler les ballons, pendant que les garçons étaient vautrés sur les gradins. Token était sur son portable, Clyde et Jimmy discutaient ensemble, tout comme Jason et Kevin qui se parlaient à voix basse.

Craig, n’ayant rien de mieux à faire, tendit l’oreille et écouta ce que les deux abrutis se disaient. Ils étaient tous les deux assis en diagonale du garçon, au rang juste au-dessus.

― Regarde Wendy, chuchota Kevin.

Bien qu’il ne se fût pas adressé à lui, Craig obéit et chercha la jeune fille des yeux. Elle était en plein match contre Lola, et frappa la balle après avoir sautillé. Sa tenue de sport moulait parfaitement son corps, et ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés en une queue-de-cheval joliment désordonnée.

― C’est une sainte-nitouche, je parie qu’elle n’a jamais vu de teub de toute sa vie, dit Jason en faisant la grimace.

Craig garda le regard planté sur la jeune fille, sans bouger, néanmoins ses sourcils commencèrent à se froncer.

Clyde, Jimmy et Token, qui avaient entendu la remarque de Jason, se retournèrent et les écoutèrent.

― Nan, moi je pense qu’elle cache bien son jeu et que c’est une vraie petite pute quand elle se retrouve seule dans une chambre avec Stan, contredit Kevin avec un rire moqueur de mange-merde. C’est tout le temps comme ça avec les intellos de toutes façon, ajouta-t-il.

― Fermez vos putains de gueules.

Tucker restait immobile, ses yeux vert anis toujours plantés sur Wendy. Mais sa voix grave et ferme était remplie de menaces et de froideur.

Clyde, assis un rang en-dessous de lui, haussa les sourcils et observa Craig, ses lèvres se retroussant en un sourire arrogant.

― Woah, depuis quand tu lèches la chatte de Wendy toi ?

Gardant un visage fermé, le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Au loin, Testaburger marqua un point pour son équipe et, le visage un peu rouge et ruisselant de sueur, elle croisa le regard de Craig.

*

Il était deux heures et demi du matin, et Craig arpentait seul les rues, une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Le froid était mordant, mais il mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’aimait pas ça. Toutes les lumières des maisons étant éteintes et les quartiers ne possédant aucun lampadaire, il marchait dans une obscurité la plus complète. Seule la lune, qui était à ce moment pleine, éclairait son chemin. Prenant sa cigarette entre ses doigts, il exhala un nuage toxique, la fumée s’éparpillant autour de lui. Il se dirigeait vers l’extérieur du village, avec la ferme attention de se rendre à Stark’s Pond. Il voulait s’asseoir sur le ponton, regarder le reflet de la lune et des étoiles dans l’eau.

Il n’en eut pas l’occasion cependant, car alors qu’il avait atteint les maisons les plus reculées de la ville de South Park, il repéra une figure à une vingtaine de mètres de lui et ne mit pas cinq secondes à la reconnaître. Ses sourcils se fronçant, il accéléra l’allure et se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

― Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? aboya-t-il avec venin une fois qu’il fut arrivé à son niveau.

Ruby leva la tête vers lui, enleva la cigarette de ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses, et lui souffla un nuage de fumée en pleine tête. Craig attendit que le nuage se fût dissipé, sa mâchoire se crispant de colère et un petit muscle sautant furtivement dans sa joue.

― Je pourrais te poser l’exacte même question, frérot, dit-elle d’une voix sans timbre.

― Lâche-ça, lui ordonna Craig en désignant d’un geste méprisant du menton la cigarette de sa petite sœur.

Ruby lâcha un petit rire dénué d’humour, ses yeux vert anis se plantant avec écœurement dans ceux de son frère.

― Comme si t’en avais quelque chose à foutre.

― J’en ai quelque chose à foutre, sale conne.

Sans plus attendre, le garçon prit brutalement le bâtonnet de nicotine des lèvres de sa sœur et le lâcha par terre, avant de l’écraser sous sa semelle défoncée. La jeune fille le toisa un instant, avant de faire de même avec la cigarette pincée entre ses lèvres à lui.

Un silence d’une simple seconde se déroula alors, tandis que le frère et la sœur s’observaient réellement pour la première fois depuis une décennie.

Puis, soudain, Craig prit brusquement le bras de Ruby, la tira sans ménagement, et fit demi-tour.

― Tu fous quoi ? grogna-t-elle en essayant de se défaire de la forte prise de son frère : mais c’était inutile, sa main était robuste et lui comprimait le bras.

― On rentre, dit-il simplement, une nouvelle détermination brillant dans ses yeux éteints.

Sous la lueur pâle et froide de la lune, les deux enfants Tucker arpentèrent les rues sombres dans le silence de la nuit.


	9. Face-de-constipé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale, Craig et Wendy ont toujours été dans la même classe, placés côte-à-côte.  
> Pourtant, Wendy n’a jamais pris le soin de bien regarder son voisin de table, l’éternel élève perturbateur qui l’embêtait un peu plus chaque jour.  
> Du moins, jusqu’au jour où elle se rendit inconsciemment compte à quel point Craig était mignon lorsqu’il boudait.

_Wendy, dans son costume de Juliette, trépignait d’impatience._

_La maîtresse de cette année adorait le théâtre et, naturellement, avait eu comme projet de faire une pièce avec sa classe. Il s’agissait d’un classique, « Roméo et Juliette », et la petite fille s’était, comme beaucoup d’autres, proposée pour jouer ce rôle. Un tirage au sort avait été fait et elle avait été l’heureuse élue._

_Ses copines avaient été un peu jalouses au début, mais elles s’en étaient vite remises et l’aidaient désormais à faire vivre son personnage._

_Pour Roméo, le tirage avait été fait juste après. Wendy avait été très surprise de voir Craig déposer son prénom dans l’urne, l’ayant très nettement entendu quelques minutes auparavant, juste avant qu’elle fût élue Juliette en fait, dire que les pièces de spectacles étaient nulles, et que jouer Roméo c’était gay._

_Elle n’avait pas questionné son changement d’avis et avait regardé, excitée et un peu nerveuse (qui allait être son Roméo ?!) la maîtresse choisir un bout de papier dans l’urne. Le visage habituellement content de Mme. Bertolozzi se décomposa nettement. Se raclant la gorge, elle leva la tête vers ses élèves et murmura, hésitante :_

_― …Craig._

_Les yeux de Wendy s’écarquillèrent devant cela. Non, Craig ne pouvait pas être son Roméo, il allait tout gâcher !! Connaissant le garçon, il ferait sans doute exprès de faire n’importe quoi pour ruiner la pièce. C’est également ce que dut se dire la maîtresse, car elle se pencha en avant vers le garçon et ouvrit la bouche._

_― Mais j’ai déjà planifié un rôle tout à fait spécial pour toi mon garçon, il n’y a que toi qui l’auras et c’est moi qui l’ai rajouté rien que pour toi, dit-elle d’une voix enjouée._

_Craig haussa les sourcils, curieux, et ne discuta pas, attendant sûrement de connaître son rôle. La maîtresse ne lui dit pas tout de suite cependant, et replongea la main dans l’urne pour élire un Roméo ─ un vrai cette fois._

_― Gregory ! dit-elle avec un sourire._

_Les lèvres rose pâle de Wendy se retroussèrent en un sourire, et elle s’autorisa même à glousser lorsque Gregory lui lança un sourire charmeur._

_Wendy, dans sa somptueuse robe, se penchait en avant sur le balcon, regardant Gregory dans le rôle de Roméo avec des yeux qu’elle faisait exprès de battre, lui parler avec grandiloquence en bougeant ses mains. Allongé par terre, dans le coin de la scène, Craig était dans son costume entièrement vert, jouant le rôle de l’herbe. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Sa main se plongeait dans la mare de confettis verts dans laquelle il nageait, en rassemblant une poignée qu’il broyait distraitement, son regard braqué sur les deux enfants qui jouaient les amoureux._

_Au moment de la scène du baiser cependant (Wendy allait recevoir son premier bisou sur la bouche !!), alors que Gregory commençait à se pencher vers elle, Craig réagit enfin et, empoignant une grosse quantité de confettis, leva le bras et les balança sur la tête du blond._

_Gregory fronça les sourcils, s’interrompit dans son dialogue avec Wendy, et lança un regard noir à Craig, qui le regardait sans trahir aucune émotion._

_― Hey ! protesta le garçon._

_Mais Craig l’ignora et, empoignant une nouvelle poignée de confettis, les balança de nouveau au visage du garçon._

_Il n’arrêta que lorsque Mme. Bertolozzi s’interposa et lui arracha les petits bouts verts des mains._

_A partir de ce moment, la maîtresse enleva les confettis de la pièce, ne laissant plus l’opportunité à Craig de ruiner la scène du baiser._

*

Stan engouffrait des énormes bouchées du gratin, sous l’œil chaleureux et attendri de Mme. Testaburger. Le garçon, sous la demande de Wendy, elle-même harcelée par ses parents, avait été invité à venir manger en ce samedi soir. Les parents de la jeune fille ne cessaient de poser des questions à Stan, toutes plus chiantes les unes que les autres pour Wendy ( _alors Stanley, comment vont tes parents ? Dis-moi Stanley, tu as des bonnes notes en ce moment ? Et alors Stanley, comment se passe le football, toujours capitaine de l’équipe ?_ ). La jeune fille avait envie de grogner et de leur dire de se taire, qu’elle en avait assez de les entendre poser encore et encore les mêmes questions.

Stan n’avait pas l’air d’être dérangé cependant, il répondait à ce qu’on lui demandait sans sourciller, se resservant docilement du plat et acceptant avec gratitude les portions que lui servaient Mme. Testaburger. Si ses parents adoraient tellement Stan, pourquoi ne l’adopteraient-ils pas, tant qu’ils y étaient ?

Un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, elle se mit à se demander comment réagiraient ses parents, plus particulièrement sa mère, si Wendy se mettait à sortir avec quelqu’un comme Craig. Un garçon vulgaire, insolent, qui fumait (et Wendy le soupçonnait de faire bien plus), qui se battait souvent et avait des notes catastrophiques. Sa mère ferait une attaque, très certainement, et son père serait fou de rage.

― Wendy, ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

La jeune fille fut tirée de sa rêverie et se rendit compte que toutes les paires de yeux étaient rivées sur elle. Wendy se racla la gorge, reprit sa fourchette et leur adressa un petit sourire gêné.

― Hum, nan rien, je repensais juste à un truc que Bebe m’a dit, c’est tout, dit-elle.

Mme. Testaburger hocha la tête et se retourna de nouveau vers Stan, lui offrant son sourire niais pour la centième fois depuis le début de la soirée. Parfois, Wendy avait la malsaine sensation que sa mère aimait Stanley juste un peu trop.

Se rendant compte qu’elle allait finir par devenir folle si la soirée ne se terminait pas bientôt, elle se racla de nouveau la gorge, baissa les yeux vers sa nourriture, feintant la nonchalance, et demanda d’une voix décontractée :

― Il commence à se faire tard, tu dois être rentré pour quelle heure, Stan ?

― Oh, mais Stanley va rester dormir, n’est-ce pas mon chéri ? renchérit Mme. Testaburger avant que quiconque n’eût pu répondre quoi que ce soit, dardant son regard bien trop bienveillant sur l’intéressé.

Stan, la bouche pleine de gratin, hocha la tête et tenta de sourire. Son regard gris pâle ne s’attarda pas sur Wendy et revint se poser sur son alléchante assiette, remplie pour la troisième fois. Ses mèches noires retombaient sur son front, quelques-unes, les plus fines, devant ses yeux.

La jeune fille se demanda comment le garçon ne pouvait pas se sentir perturbé et dérangé devant le regard que lui gratifiait sa mère, c’était sincèrement dégueu. Réprimant une grimace, Wendy se força à ne pas poser brutalement ses couverts, se lever brusquement et partir en hurlant _« Si tu veux baiser mon copain, fais-le, mais foutez-moi la paix, putain de merde !! »_.

Elle se calma néanmoins et ne fit rien de tel, bien que ce ne fût pas l’envie qui lui manquait. Elle hésitait à demander à son père si elle devait installer la chambre d’amis. Mais il était clair que tout le monde ici partait du principe que Stan allait dormir dans sa chambre : comme toujours. D’habitude, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, elle était toujours plutôt contente d’être avec son petit-ami. Mais, cette fois, elle avait juste envie d’être seule.

Toute seule.

Wendy soupira et se résigna à devoir supporter la soirée, sachant que la nuit allait être très longue.

*

Wendy posa son menton sur sa paume et regarda le professeur, attendant que le cours commençât. Elle n’avait pas passé une fin de week-end très agréable, puisqu’elle s’était terminée sur une dispute entre sa mère et elle-même. Wendy lui avait dit qu’elle n’en pouvait plus de voir sa mère coller autant Stan, et avait laissé entendre que l’attention qu’elle portait à son petit-copain était excessive et malsaine. Bien sûr, Mme. Testaburger avait été outrée, et son père s’était énervé et l’avait envoyée dans sa chambre, tout en la punissant de sortie durant un temps indéterminé.

Ce qui était franchement hypocrite, sachant que ses parents l’autoriseraient toujours à sortir à n’importe quelle heure si c’était pour passer du temps avec Stan.

La jeune fille soupira et lança, par pur réflexe, un coup d’œil à sa gauche, voulant voir Craig, juste pour sentir sa présence. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais dans ces moments de trouble entre ses sentiments pour Stan et sa relation avec ses parents, Craig était la seule chose positive dans sa vie. De plus, il lui faisait oublier tous ses problèmes.

Elle n’avait pas oublié ce qu’il lui avait dit, ce jour-là au CDI. Bien qu’il l’eût nié ensuite, il lui avait bel et bien dit qu’il la trouvait jolie. _« T’es belle »_.

En général, quand un garçon, en dehors de Stan, lui disait une chose similaire, ça la répugnait et elle détestait. Mais Craig l’avait dit si doucement, comme un souffle, d’une voix inhabituellement dénuée d’arrogance et emplie de sincérité.

Ça l’avait touchée. Un peu chamboulée également, et elle n’était pas sûr de vouloir faire face à ce que cela signifiait.

Quand Wendy tourna la tête vers la gauche cependant, elle eut le désagréable rappel que Craig n’était pas là. La sonnerie avait retenti depuis un moment, et le cours avait démarré. Craig n’allait pas venir.

Son moral redescendit et elle soupira. Il y avait des moments où elle avait franchement envie de sécher. Mais ni ses parents, ni ses professeurs, ni ses résultats n’approuveraient cette envie. Alors elle refoulait son besoin de partir et d’être tranquille et assistait docilement aux cours, jalousant Craig qui faisait sincèrement ce qu’il voulait.

Alors qu’une demi-heure avait passé, elle se sentit moins concentrée et s’autorisa à rêver. Elle se mit à imaginer ce que Craig faisait. Peut-être était-il malade ? Non, Tucker n’était jamais malade. Il était sûrement en train de se défoncer dans sa chambre ou à Stark’s Pond. Ou peut-être baisait-il une meuf, quelque part.

En tout cas, le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu’il faisait eut bien vite de la frustrer et, avant même d’y réfléchir, elle écrivait de son écriture propre et soignée un petit message à l’adresse d’un de ses camarades de classe. Elle reposa son stylo et replia le papier, le froissant jusqu’à ce qu’il devînt une boule. Se retournant lorsque le professeur eut le dos tourné, elle visa et lança la boulette. Comme prévu, son papier atterrit sur la table de Clyde, qui leva la tête, intrigué, et haussa les sourcils, plantant son regard noisette et curieux sur elle.

D’un signe de menton, elle lui fit signe d’ouvrir ce foutu papier. Le garçon obéit et, alors qu’il lisait, ses lèvres vinrent se retrousser en un sourire de petit malin. Levant la tête, il lui adressa un sourire plein de malice et haussa doucement les sourcils : Wendy roula des yeux.

Donovan se décida finalement à prendre un stylo et répondit brièvement juste en-dessous. Ensuite, il jeta la boule de papier vers la jeune fille et cette dernière la rattrapa de justesse, au moment où M. Brown se retournait.

En-dessous de son message (« _Où est Craig ?_ ») se trouvait la réponse de son meilleur ami.

_Il a un RDV avec la conseillère d’orientation. Est-ce que face-de-constipé te manque ? ;)_

Wendy battit des paupières, prit le papier, et le froissa plus que nécessaire, n’ayant aucune attention de répondre. Elle était frustrée, légèrement agacée. Mais c’était surtout parce qu’elle se rendait compte que, effectivement, Craig lui manquait un peu. Habituellement, il serait actuellement en train de l’embêter. Peut-être serait-il en train de gribouiller sur ses feuilles à elle. Ou alors il lui balancerait des bouts de gomme au visage. Peut-être qu’il tenterait de lui couper les cheveux. A moins qu’il ne lui parlât pour lui dire toutes sortes d’âneries qui la feraient sans aucun doute rire.

Alors peut-être bien que oui, face-de-constipé lui manquait.

*

La jeune fille traversait les couloirs quasiment déserts, en route pour sortir du lycée et assister à son cours de sport, lorsqu’elle entendit quelqu’un arriver. Effectivement, une grande silhouette la rattrapa et resta à son niveau, à côté d’elle, le regard droit devant elle.

Wendy garda les épaules droites et son regard dardé au-devant.

Craig Tucker.

Sans même le voir, elle pouvait sentir son petit sourire en coin irradier d’arrogance et de satisfaction, ce qui l’irrita au plus haut point.

― ‘Paraît que tu te demandais où j’étais, tout à l’heure. Tu t’inquiètes souvent pour moi comme ça ? se décida-t-il finalement à dire, d’une voix atrocement narquoise.

Satané Clyde et son incapacité à garder sa bouche fermée.

― J’étais juste curieuse, c’est tout, répondit-elle froidement. T’excites pas pour si peu.

Craig ne s’en vexa pas néanmoins, puisqu’il lâcha un ricanement suffisant. L’enfoiré était vraiment content de lui.

― Alors ? Ça a été fructueux ? demanda-t-elle (faisant allusion à sa séance avec la conseillère d’orientation), en essayant de paraître décontractée, indifférente.

De toute évidence, ça ne dut pas marcher, car le sourire en coin arrogant de Craig s’intensifia pendant une seconde. Mais juste après cependant, il fana et le visage du garçon redevint inexpressif et morne, ce qui intrigua grandement la jeune fille.

Tucker haussa vaguement les épaules, et Wendy en conclut qu’il ne voulait pas en parler. Respectant sa vie privée, elle n’insista pas.

Les deux adolescents aux cheveux de jais se dirigèrent, ensemble et en silence, au gymnase pour leur cours commun de sport.


	10. Complicité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale, Craig et Wendy ont toujours été dans la même classe, placés côte-à-côte.  
> Pourtant, Wendy n’a jamais pris le soin de bien regarder son voisin de table, l’éternel élève perturbateur qui l’embêtait un peu plus chaque jour.  
> Du moins, jusqu’au jour où elle se rendit inconsciemment compte à quel point Craig était mignon lorsqu’il boudait.

_Craig avait posé son menton sur sa paume et regardait par la fenêtre, ne s’occupant nullement de ce qui se passait autour de lui._

_Il était assis au fond de classe, comme tout le temps. Il était en Quatrième désormais, et il n’aurait pas pu plus s’en foutre du monde environnant. Les années avaient passé, et son cynisme avait grandi. Il avait toujours les mêmes amis, les seules personnes pouvant le supporter et les seules personnes qu’il pouvait supporter, mais ne passait pas tout son temps avec eux. En général, il préférait rester tout seul, sécher les cours, et partir fumer quelque part._

_Ce ne fut que lorsque le professeur leur dit que le nouvel élève était arrivé qu’il daigna lever les yeux et les braquer sur le tableau. Un garçon entra alors, les mains dans les poches et l’air indifférent. Il était un peu plus petit que lui, devant sûrement faire dans les environs d’un mètre soixante-dix. Sur ses mèches de jais qui lui tombaient sur le front et devant les yeux, un bonnet bleu foncé avait été placé. Quelques cernes s’étalaient sous ses yeux, qui était d’un intéressant gris pâle, légèrement froids, et atrocement indifférents._

_― Tu veux te présenter ? lui proposa le professeur._

_Il haussa vaguement les épaules._

_― ‘M’appelle Stan Marsh, dit-il tout simplement._

_Craig ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui, n’en avait pas vraiment envie. Il ne s’agissait là que d’un nouvel élève qui se rajoutait à sa classe, rien de plus. Dans une semaine, il se serait pleinement intégré et plus personne ne l’appellerait « le nouveau »._

_Néanmoins, lorsque le regard vert anis du garçon fut attiré par deux silhouettes au milieu de la classe, son indifférence fana doucement. Wendy et Nichole papotaient ensemble, tout excitées, en regardant le nouveau petit con avec un sourire niais et des yeux pétillants._

_Les sourcils de Craig se froncèrent. Il regarda avec attention la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais regarder, admirer, le nouveau marcher indifféremment, les mains dans les poches, vers la place qui lui avait été désignée._

_Durant tout le cours, Tucker regarda, avec venin, Wendy garder son petit sourire sur ses lèvres roses, rêvant très certainement du nouveau aux cheveux ténébreux._

_Trois semaines après cela, Wendy et Stan commencèrent à sortir ensemble._

*

Craig était vautré sur un banc, le regard sombre. Il était avec son habituel groupe de potes, attendant que la récréation se terminât pour assister à leur prochain cours. Ses yeux vert anis étaient braqués sur les deux silhouettes à une dizaine de mètres d’eux, pile poil devant lui. Une vue parfaite sur Wendy et Stan en train de s’enlacer.

Craig émit un faible grognement, se sentant d’une humeur encore plus mauvaise que d’habitude. Son humeur se détériora encore plus lorsque le garçon aux cheveux de jais se pencha vers sa petite-amie et l’embrassa.

Il n’avait pas remarqué, mais le regard de ses amis était tourné vers lui et l’inspectait avec amusement.

― Aww, il est jaloux, dit Clyde d’une voix niaise en essayant de lui pincer la joue ; mais Craig dégagea sa main d’un geste bruque.

― J’aurais pas cru que Craig aurait des veuh─ veuh, des veuh─ des vues sur la petite intello de la c-classe.

― Fermez-la, répondit naturellement le garçon d’une voix ferme et grave. J’ai pas de vues sur Testapute.

Il y eut une microseconde de silence, puis…

― My-thoooo, chantonna Clyde en accentuant le « o ».

Alors que les autres cons riaient, que Stan et Wendy avaient leur langue fourrée dans le fond de la gorge de l’autre, Craig donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Clyde, qui geignit, et s’en alla, désormais de _très_ mauvaise humeur.

*

Il était vingt-et-une heure trente lorsque Craig se gara dans le parking du cinéma de South Park. N’ayant rien à faire et s’ennuyant un peu, il avait décidé, un peu sur un coup de tête, d’aller voir un film. Il ouvrit la portière et sortit dans le froid mordant de la nuit, lâchant sa cigarette consumée en même temps. Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea à l’intérieur du cinéma. Il aurait pu demander à Clyde de venir avec lui, car c’est souvent ensemble qu’ils allaient au cinéma, mais pour une fois Craig avait eu envie de rester tranquille. Après avoir acheté son ticket pour aller voir la rediffusion de _Retour Vers Le Futur_ sur grand écran, il se dirigea vers le comptoir, comptant prendre du pop-corn au passage.

C’est alors qu’il vit la jeune fille, au téléphone, les sourcils froncés et l’air préoccupée. Ravalant sa surprise, il s’approcha avec indifférence vers elle, voulant prendre un cornet de pop-corn sucré qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

Alors que la jeune fille raccrochait de ce qui s’apparentait être la messagerie de quelqu’un, soupirant en même temps, il ouvrit la bouche :

― Si tu comptes pas en prendre, bouge.

Wendy sursauta, ses sourcils se haussant, et lui lança un regard surpris, ses beaux yeux noirs comme des diamants s’écarquillant en le voyant.

― Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, comme si sa présence était franchement surprenante.

― Bah je vais voir un film, captain obvious, répondit-il de sa voix plate et sans émotion.

Elle hocha la tête, se rendant compte que c’était assez évident, en effet.

― Tu attendais quoi ? s’enquit le garçon après un silence qui commençait à être gênant dans lequel les deux adolescents se dévisageaient sans parler.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter, affichant un petit sourire déçu, puis se résigna à répondre, fuyant le regard perçant et froid de Craig.

― Eh bien, j’étais censée aller voir un film avec Stan, mais…je crois, ─je crois qu’il m’a posé à lapin, expliqua-t-elle finalement en terminant par un petit rire dénué d’humour.

― Oh.

Le manque d’empathie dans sa voix devait très certainement être plus que présent, car la jeune fille refit un petit rire similaire au premier, comme si elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce que Craig fût compatissant mais qu’elle était quand même surprise par une telle froideur.

― Tu comptais aller voir quoi ? demanda-t-il tout de même en voyant l’air peiné de la jeune fille.

Sans un mot, elle lui montra le ticket qu’elle avait acheté. _Retour Vers Le Futur._ Ah.

― Moi aussi.

Un nouveau silence, dans lequel Tucker avait cru que Wendy lui répondrait. N’obtenant aucune réponse, il se résigna à proposer ce qu’il avait espéré que la jeune fille demanderait.

― Tu veux qu’on aille le voir ensemble ?

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, refit un petit rire sans humour (Craig détestait qu’elle fasse cela, ça ressemblait bien trop à lui-même), mais ses joues se teintèrent néanmoins d’une faible nuance de rose.

― Comme quoi, un rendez-vous de couple ? plaisanta-t-elle en se moquant.

Craig battit une fois des paupières, de fatigue. De fatigue physique ou de fatigue mentale, ça, même lui l’ignorait.

― Ne pense pas que t’es assez bien pour ça, répondit-il instinctivement, ayant le besoin de rabaisser Wendy pour cacher le fait qu’elle n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Je propose parce qu’on se connaît, qu’on va voir le même film, et qu’on est tous les deux tout seuls, abrutie.

Cette fois-ci, Wendy lâcha un rire sincère, ce qui rassura le garçon. Levant les mains, comme si elle n’avait aucun contre-argument, elle afficha un petit sourire et concéda à sa demande :

― OK.

Craig prit donc le cornet de pop-corn, paya, puis s’engagea en compagnie de Wendy vers les couloirs où se situaient les salles. Ouvrant la porte de celle qui projetait les pubs précédant _Retour Vers Le Futur_ , il la garda ouverte et laissa Wendy passer en premier, qui ne put s’empêcher de lui adresser un sourire sincère.

Ils s’installèrent à des places libres au milieu de la salle qui, fort heureusement, n’était pas pleine, et Craig posa le cornet de popcorn entre eux deux, afin que la jeune fille pût également y avoir accès. La salle se plongea dans l’obscurité, l’écran comme seule source de lumière, et le film démarra. Il ne se passait pas grand-chose du côté de Craig et de Wendy ; leurs seuls contacts se résumaient à leurs mains qui se frôlaient accidentellement lorsqu’ils plongeaient en même temps dans le cornet de pop-corn. Craig avait conscience que la jeune fille tournait parfois la tête vers lui, le temps d’une seconde, mais ne s’autorisa pas à faire de même, bien qu’il en eût un peu envie.

Très vite, le paquet de pop-corn toucha à sa fin, tout comme le film, et les deux adolescents sortirent de la salle vers minuit passé.

― Je suis un peu étonnée, dit soudainement Wendy lorsqu’ils se furent détachés de la foule.

Ils étaient sortis de la pièce, mais restaient dans le hall d’entrée du cinéma, là où se trouvait les différents comptoirs à boisson et les jeux d’arcade. Les dernières personnes étant allées voir un film sortirent du cinéma, et les deux adolescents aux cheveux de jais furent les derniers présents.

― Étonnée de quoi ? demanda Craig de sa voix grave et ennuyée.

― Que tu n’aies pas tenté les techniques de drague clichées et ridicules, continua la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Craig ricana, un tout petit sourire discret s’attardant sur ses lèvres.

― Je fais pas pitié à ce point.

Wendy pouffa de rire, mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Puis ses yeux vinrent se poser sur la table de babyfoot, et Craig dut le remarquer car il proposa nonchalamment :

― Tu veux en faire ?

La jeune fille posa ses yeux noirs comme des diamants sur ses iris vert anis, les sonda, puis accepta, ne voyant vraiment pas le mal qu’il y avait. Et puis, ça pouvait être amusant.

Ils s’y dirigèrent et prirent chacun un côté, et Craig inséra une pièce dans la machine afin de débloquer les balles. La jeune fille en prit une et la plaça, puis la partie commença. Il y eut d’abord une confrontation entre leur rangée d’attaquants, où la balle était propulsée d’un camp à l’autre, jusqu’à ce que Wendy tirât et visât à un endroit non protégé par le garçon. La balle parcourut rapidement le terrain et Craig secoua frénétiquement la manivelle qui contrôlait son gardien ─ de façon extrêmement nulle. La balle passa tout de même et Wendy marqua.

La jeune fille éclata de rire et même Tucker afficha un sourire, remettant une nouvelle balle sans un mot, un peu honteux de sa défaite particulièrement ridicule. Lorsque la balle fut de nouveau en jeu, Craig tira et faillit marquer, mais le gardien contrôlé par Wendy shoota avec force dans la balle qui parcourut lentement toute la longueur du terrain, les deux adolescents la regardant stupidement sans esquisser le moindre geste. La balle évita le gardien immobile et alla se loger dans les buts de Craig.

― OK, dit le garçon en essayant de dissimuler son petit sourire discret, pendant que Wendy n’avait aucune gêne à éclater de rire. Je crois que c’est fini pour aujourd’hui.

― Mauvais joueur, lança-t-elle à travers ses rires.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour nier ce qu’elle disait, et tourna la tête pour regarder s’il n’y avait pas d’autres jeux intéressants. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il remarqua qu’ils étaient complètement seuls, il n’y avait même pas de personnel. Marchant sur le tapis rouge et un petit sourire en coin arrogant se dessinant sur ses lèvres, Craig se dirigea vers le comptoir et s’y tint derrière, là où il avait accès à toutes les boissons.

Le sourire de la jeune fille fana et elle le regarda avec inquiétude.

― On n’a pas le droit, dit-elle.

― Aw, tu as peur ?

Le petit sourire de mange-merde de Tucker l’atteignit et, trop fière pour l’avouer, elle secoua négativement la tête.

― Tu veux un truc ? demanda-t-il en prenant des bouteilles au hasard.

Il se mit ensuite à jongler avec, essayant sans doute de l’impressionner en imitant un barman expérimenté sous ses sourcils qui se haussaient, mais rata lamentablement en manquant une bouteille et les faisant presque toutes tomber, qu’il rattrapa avec maladresse dans une position instable.

La jeune fille riait de ses bêtises, c’est tout ce qui l’importait.

Alors qu’il se penchait sur le comptoir et affichait un petit sourire séduisant, sur le point de lui demander si elle souhaitait quelque chose à boire, un homme âgé dans l’uniforme du cinéma ouvrit une porte réservée au personnel et les vit. Ses sourcils broussailleux et gris se fronçant et son visage ridé se transformant en grimace, il les interpella.

― Hé !! Sortez d’là tout de suite !!

Le visage de la jeune brune pâlissant à vue d’œil, Craig ne réfléchit pas une seconde : il sauta par-dessus le comptoir, lui prit la main sans y accorder une seconde pensée, et se mit à courir vers la sortie.

― Revenez ici bande de p’tits cons !! leur cria l’homme, mais Tucker ne fit que ricaner.

Ils ne s’arrêtèrent que lorsqu’ils se furent assez éloignés du cinéma, essoufflés et la respiration lourde. Se rendant compte qu’ils se tenaient encore la main, ils se lâchèrent en même temps, ne voulant pas que ça devînt gênant.

Craig ressentit instantanément un vide à l’endroit que la main de Wendy touchait alors. La peau du garçon était naturellement froide, particulièrement ses mains, mais durant le court instant où la jeune fille lui étreignait la main, sa peau s’était nettement réchauffée.

Wendy avait les joues rouges en raison de leur course et du froid, mais un grand sourire lui fendait le visage. Elle se sentait apaisée. Pendant ce court instant qu’avait duré leur fuite, ses cheveux voletant au vent et son cœur léger, lâchant des éclats de rire et tenant fermement la main de Craig et tirée par ses longues jambes qui le portaient plus loin que les siennes, elle s’était sentie…libre.

Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire, et elle eut soudain conscience des yeux verts de Craig sur elle, et pour une fois ils n’étaient ni froids ni morts. Au contraire, un éclat y brillait et les lèvres du garçon étaient retroussés en un petit sourire, sincèrement content.

Ils se regardèrent, s’observèrent, et le temps sembla s’arrêter. La nuit les entourait, les étoiles brillaient, et le froid faisait que de la buée sortait de leur bouche à chaque expiration.

Leurs yeux scellés sur ceux de l’autre, la jeune fille se redressa doucement et Craig se rapprocha imperceptiblement, ayant un air sincère qui déstabilisait Wendy.

Puis de nulle part, aussi inapproprié que brutal, son téléphone portable sonna, brisant la magie qui s’était alors installée.

― O-oh, dit-elle en perdant son sourire, plongeant la main dans sa poche de manteau tandis que les yeux de Craig se ternissaient de nouveau.

Wendy lança un coup d’œil à l’écran, et soupira en y voyant le contact de « Maman » l’appeler.

― C’est ma mère, informa-t-elle à l’adresse de Craig. Je devrais sûrement y aller, elle doit probablement être inquiète de ne pas me voir rentrer.

Le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx hocha la tête, semblant un peu…déçu.

Pendant un instant, Wendy avait cru qu’ils allaient s’embrasser. Et le pire, c’était que s’il s’était penché en avant, elle l’aurait laissé faire.

― Je- je vais y aller, du coup, dit-elle avec maladresse en reculant d’un pas, voyant qu’aucun des deux n’esquissaient le moindre mouvement et ─ c’était sûrement le plus étrange ─ ne semblaient aucunement avoir l’envie de se séparer.

Craig hocha la tête et plaça ses mains dans ses poches, regardant la jeune fille commencer à s’éloigner.

― C’était super sympa, Craig, merci beaucoup, je me suis vraiment bien amusée, décida-t-elle de lancer tout de même, offrant en même temps un sourire sincère au garçon.

Tucker eut d’abord l’air surpris, puis les traits de son visage s’adoucirent. Il fit un petit signe de la tête à la jeune fille et tourna finalement les talons pour rejoindre sa voiture, tandis que Wendy faisait de même de l’autre côté.


	11. Des guignols, certes, mais des conseillers quand même

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale, Craig et Wendy ont toujours été dans la même classe, placés côte-à-côte.  
> Pourtant, Wendy n’a jamais pris le soin de bien regarder son voisin de table, l’éternel élève perturbateur qui l’embêtait un peu plus chaque jour.  
> Du moins, jusqu’au jour où elle se rendit inconsciemment compte à quel point Craig était mignon lorsqu’il boudait.

_Bebe était très amusée par la situation._

_Entortillant une mèche blonde et frisée entre ses doigts, elle regardait de loin, assise dans le fond de la classe, la silhouette de Craig embêter celle de Wendy. Cette scène, elle l’avait vue encore et encore, des centaines de fois, durant toutes les années qu’ils avaient tous partagées._

_Elle était sincèrement amusée devant la stupidité de ces deux guignols._

_Craig, qui était odieux avec Wendy, juste pour qu’elle tournât son joli visage vers le sien et le regardât enfin._

_Wendy, qui ignorait tout des sentiments conflictuels du petit garçon aux cheveux de jais._

_Lui-même semblait les ignorer, d’ailleurs._

_Craig était un garçon turbulent, agressif, mais surtout perdu. Il était un peu tout seul, dans sa bulle, personne ne le comprenait vraiment._

_Bebe non plus n’était pas en mesure de le comprendre_ ─ _elle doutait que quelqu’un le fût_ ─ _mais elle, au moins, était consciente qu’il était différent._

_Un joli rire mélodieux s’échappa de ses lèvres roses lorsqu’elle entendit Wendy lâcher un cri de colère, regardant, outrée, Craig qui lui avait planté la mine de son compas dans son bras._

*

― Il _FAUT_ que tu acceptes, ça va être absolument magnifique ! s’enthousiasma le petit blond.

― Si tu le dis chéri, répondit la blonde avec un petit sourire amusé.

Elle n’allait pas ruiner la bonne humeur de Kenny en refusant, et, de toute façon, ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Il avait trouvé une vidéo tuto sur YouTube, afin de faire des tresses « absolument magnifiques », comme il ne cessait de le répéter, et tenait vraiment à l’essayer avec les cheveux de Bebe. La jeune fille n’y voyait aucun inconvénient, sachant qu’en plus c’était habituellement Kenny qui lui faisait certaines coiffures, étant donné qu’il se débrouillait très bien et adorait coiffer et maquiller sa copine comme si elle était une poupée.

Amusée devant le comportement de Kenny, qui sautillait tout excité et lâchait des pépiements aigus, elle s’installa devant sa jolie coiffeuse rose et blanche qu’elle avait eue pour l’anniversaire de ses quatorze ans. Ils étaient donc actuellement dans sa chambre, puisque c’était en général ensemble qu’ils passaient le week-end.

Kenny prit une brosse à cheveux et commença tout d’abord par peigner les mèches bouclées et blondes de Bebe, qui peinait très souvent à dresser les cheveux rebelles qui n’en faisaient qu’à leur tête.

― Tu vas voir, ça va être absolument magnifique, répéta le garçon pour la millième fois.

Bebe lâcha un petit rire mélodieux.

*

Bebe était assise en compagnie de ses amies, sans Kenny cette fois-ci étant donné qu’il avait un cours d’italien, et les écoutait avec attention. Nichole était là, ainsi qu’Heidi et, bien sûr, Wendy, sa meilleure amie de toujours.

― Token est si adorable, les filles, pour notre anniversaire il m’a emmenée dans un resto chic, puis on s’est promenés mains dans la main à Stark’s Pond, et c’est là qu’il m’a offert ce ravissant collier, dit Nichole avec un petit sourire supérieur en montrant son collier étincelant qui avait très certainement dû coûter une blinde.

Alors qu’Heidi bavait devant le bijou, Bebe haussa les épaules. Elle n’était pas très intéressée par toutes ces bourgeoisies, elle préférait largement ce qui était confortable et chaleureux : par exemple, pour l’anniversaire d’elle et de Kenny, ils s’étaient tous simplement emmitouflés dans toutes sortes de couvertures, dans leur pyjama chaud, et avaient mangé des pizzas en regardant des films à l’eau de rose jusqu’à très tard. Ça lui convenait bien plus que parfaitement.

― Et toi Wendy, comment ça se passe avec Stan ? demanda soudainement Heidi, un sourire aux lèvres, pensant très certainement qu’elle allait répondre quelque chose d’aussi fantastique que Nichole.

La jeune fille aux cheveux de jais afficha un petit sourire hésitant, puis haussa les épaules.

― Il m’a posé un lapin samedi dernier, alors qu’on devait aller au cinéma tous les deux, expliqua-t-elle finalement avec une grimace.

Le visage des filles se transformèrent en une mine peinée et compatissante, ne sachant néanmoins pas exactement quoi répondre, étant donné que l’ambiance venait d’être bousillée.

Wendy ouvrit la bouche, son visage reprenant vie, comme si elle souhaitait rajouter quelque chose : mais elle la referma et resta silencieuse.

Bebe, elle, avait bien fait attention à ce détail, contrairement aux deux autres, et ses sourcils se haussèrent, ses lèvres esquissant un petit sourire malin.

― Et avec Craig ? demanda soudainement la blonde.

Heidi faillit s’étouffer en recrachant subitement la boisson qu’elle buvait, les yeux de Nichole s’exorbitèrent, et Wendy se figea.

― Pa-pardon ? balbutia la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais, ses joues se colorant très nettement de rose.

― Oh-oh, tu rougies cocotte, remarqua la blonde, ce qui n’arrangea en rien l’état de sa meilleure amie.

― Attends, quoi ? Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Craig ?! s’exclama Heidi, assez fort pour que deux élèves de Seconde se retournassent vers le groupe.

Wendy, le visage cramoisi, leur ordonna de se taire, et Bebe ne put s’empêcher de ricaner. Elle adorait tourmenter sa meilleure amie. Ce n’était pas méchant bien sûr, c’était juste pour la taquiner.

― Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Craig ? répéta Heidi, à voix basse cette fois-ci.

― Non !! protesta Wendy, presque scandalisée.

Bebe pouvait sentir le mensonge, mais elle ne dit rien étant donné qu’Heidi était là et que, bien qu’elle fût adorable, n’arrivait décidément pas à garder sa bouche fermée. Elle se fit néanmoins une petite note mentale afin de se souvenir de lui poser quelques questions lorsqu’elles seraient seules.

*

Bebe se trouvait chez Wendy, avec la compagnie de Kenny qui s’était rajouté au passage. Les deux blonds étaient vautrés sur le lit de la jeune fille et jouaient à se rouler dessus en riant comme des débiles, pendant que la brune les ignorait et tentait de travailler malgré leur boucan infernal.

― Vous voulez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ? demanda-t-elle.

― Tu voudrais pas nous en dire plus sur ta relation avec Craig ? lança Bebe de nulle part.

Kenny arrêta immédiatement de faire le guignol à cela et se redressa d’un seul coup, un petit sourire taquin tordant ses lèvres roses.

― Oh-oh, dit-il, aurais-je manqué quelque chose ?

― N-non, il n’y a absolument rien, Bebe se fait des idées toute seule, nia Wendy, dont le visage s’enflammait déjà d’embarras.

La blonde se redressa elle aussi et tira la peau au-dessous de son œil bleu.

― Tu mens très mal, Wend’.

La jeune fille essaya de répliquer, ne sut pas quoi dire, puis soupira dramatiquement, et enfin ferma les yeux un instant.

― OK, OK, je vais tout vous dire, mais vous verrez qu’il n’y a absolument rien, concéda-t-elle finalement.

Ouvrant ses yeux, elle vit que les deux blonds étaient tous les deux assis sur son lit dans l’exacte même position, leur menton posé sur leurs deux mains, elles-mêmes reposant sur leurs genoux, tandis que leurs grands yeux bleus et lumineux la regardaient avec attention, un grand sourire débile fendant leur visage.

Wendy soupira, mais ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

― Eh bien, samedi dernier, après que Stan m’a posé un lapin au ciné─

― Stan t’a posé un lapin ?! interrompit Kenny, incrédule.

Wendy le regarda, ne trahissant aucune émotion.

― Hum, oui, c’est ce que je viens de dire, répondit-elle. Haussant les sourcils, elle poursuivit : donc, après ça, je suis tombée sur Craig, ou Craig est tombé sur moi, enfin bref ça n’a pas son importance, et on est allés voir un film ensemble─

― T’es allée voir un film avec Craig ?!

Deux paires de yeux retombèrent sur Kenny, de nouveau incrédule, et Bebe pouffa de rire, pendant que Wendy lui faisait les gros yeux.

― …Bref, conclut la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais. Il n’a rien tenté, absolument rien. On est sortis, on a joué au babyfoot, il a fait le guignol, comme d’habitude, on est sortis en s’enfuyant d’un vieux qui gérait le cinéma, et puis ensuite…

Sa voix s’éteignit et son regard dévia pour se poser sur le sol, son visage trahissant le fait qu’elle était pensive.

― Et ensuite ? s’enquit Bebe, désirant entendre la suite qui ─ elle le devinait ─ allait être croustillante.

― Je crois…je crois qu’il a voulu m’embrasser.

― Il a voulu t’em─ nan OK j’arrête, dit Kenny.

― Et qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? pressa Bebe.

― Tu ne l’as pas rejeté quand même ?

Wendy les regarda tour à tour, afficha un petit sourire, et répondit :

― Mon téléphone a sonné, en fait.

Ils affichèrent tous les deux une mine déçue, comme s’ils s’attendaient à quelque chose de mieux, et Wendy roula des yeux.

― Mais si ton portable ne vous avait pas interrompus, tu l’aurais laissé faire ? questionna la blonde, et la brune la maudit intérieurement pour poser cette question qu’elle redoutait.

En vérité, Wendy ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cela, car elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi et les conclusions qu’elle avait tirées l’effrayaient.

― Non, bien sûr que non, je suis déjà avec Stan je te rappelle !

― Nuh-uh, nia Kenny, t’es vraiment en train de nous dire que tu comptais repousser le beau bad boy qui, clairement, est en kiff sur toi, et qui t’a gentiment accompagnée au cinéma pendant que ton petit-copain était occupé à détruire votre couple à petit feu ?

Kenny clôtura ses paroles par un regard incrédule qui n’y prenait pas et des sourcils haussés, sceptiques.

― Je─

― Il a raison, coupa la blonde, et tu le sais.

― Vous êtes ridicules, prononça Wendy très sérieusement.

Il y eut un temps de silence où les deux blonds se regardèrent avec ce même air complice, et puis…

― Oh Craig ! s’exclama dramatiquement Kenny en prenant les mains de Bebe dans les siennes.

― Oh Wendy ! fit Bebe en écho, regardant le blond droit dans les yeux avec des iris pétillantes.

― Oh Craig, épouse-moi, je t’en prie ! continua le blondinet.

― Je t’aime si fort ma Wendy !

― Craig, mon cher et tendre, embrasse-moi jusqu’au bout de la nuit !

Bebe répondit en posant avec passion ses lèvres sur celles de Kenny, qui enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque.

― Ce n’est pas drôle du tout, dit platement Wendy, le visage fermé et impassible.

Puis les deux blonds se mirent à gémir bruyamment à l’unisson, et la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais se releva d’un seul coup, se dirigeant vers un autre bout de sa chambre.

― OK, ça suffit, dit-elle d’un ton autoritaire.

Bebe lança un coup d’œil au visage de sa meilleure amie, qui trahissait un état pensif et chamboulé, et sut qu’il était temps d’arrêter de la taquiner.

― Je crois qu’on l’a vexée, Bebouille, dit Kenny, étant sûrement arrivé à la même conclusion.

La jeune fille rit au surnom volontairement choisi pour être ridicule, puis se leva et alla vers Wendy, qui se rongeait les ongles et regardait le mur d’un œil vitreux.

― Hey, Wendy ? dit-elle en lui prenant les épaules.

La jeune fille planta son regard noir comme des diamants dans ses iris bleu glacé.

― Quoi qu’il arrive, tu peux me parler, OK ? Et puis tu peux aussi parler à Stan et à Craig, car je pense que vous devriez communiquer, tous les trois.

Puis, réfléchissant et revenant sur ce qu’elle venait de dire :

― Enfin, séparément, parce que je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de mettre ces deux guignols côte-à-côte, surtout compte tenu de la situation et du fait que, clairement, Stan ignore tout de ton rapprochement avec Craig, conclut-elle.

La jeune fille brune n’ayant pas vraiment l’air rassurée, Bebe lui adressa un sourire sincère et compatissant et, posant un doigt sur la poitrine de Wendy, murmura :

― Le plus important, c’est que tu écoutes ton cœur.

Testaburger parut surprise un moment, puis elle se décida finalement à afficher un sourire, paraissant déjà bien mieux.

― Ou alors tu peux te débrouiller pour avoir un plan à trois avec─

― Kenny !! s’écrièrent les deux filles en même temps, se retournant vers le blond qui faisait son petit malin.


	12. Le garçon dans sa bulle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale, Craig et Wendy ont toujours été dans la même classe, placés côte-à-côte.  
> Pourtant, Wendy n’a jamais pris le soin de bien regarder son voisin de table, l’éternel élève perturbateur qui l’embêtait un peu plus chaque jour.  
> Du moins, jusqu’au jour où elle se rendit inconsciemment compte à quel point Craig était mignon lorsqu’il boudait.

_C’est durant une fin d’après-midi pluvieux et venteux que Wendy vit Craig pleurer pour la première et dernière fois._

_La petite fille avait été chez Bebe le reste de la journée et rentrait désormais chez elle, tenant son parapluie fermement au-dessus de sa tête afin de rester sèche, peinant à le garder immobile en raison du vent violent. Le ciel était entièrement gris, d’un gris sombre, et les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient à une vitesse folle et en grande quantité étaient si épaisses qu’on n’y voyait rien à cinq mètres._

_Les rues étaient désertes_ ─ _car qui sortirait par un temps pareil ?_ ─ _ce qui expliqua l’énorme surprise de Wendy lorsqu’elle aperçut une silhouette, toute seule, assise sur un banc devant le lac. La petite fille plissa les yeux afin de déterminer qui était cette personne, mais la pluie battante l’empêchait d’y voir assez clairement. Étant sûre que la figure n’avait ni parapluie ni capuche, Wendy se dirigea de bon cœur vers elle, dans le but de lui demander si tout allait bien.  
Alors qu’elle s’approchait, glissant çà et là dans la boue, elle put s’apercevoir que la silhouette était un jeune garçon. Quand elle ne fut plus qu’à quelques pas de lui, elle se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait en fait de Craig. Ravalant sa surprise de le voir à un tel endroit à un tel moment, elle décéléra l’allure et se rapprocha, hésitant un peu._

_― Craig ? tenta-t-elle._

_Le garçon tourna subitement la tête vers elle, surprit, et se dépêcha vite de détourner les yeux, en profitant pour se les frotter frénétiquement. Wendy n’était pas dupe, et elle avait bien vu les yeux rougies et humides de Tucker._

_Elle était un peu choquée, à dire vrai. Wendy ne s’était jamais imaginée un jour que Craig avait la capacité de pleurer, de ressentir. Mais il était humain, après tout._

_― Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la petite fille._

_Il resta silencieux, puis décida de hausser vaguement les épaules. Il ne portait qu’un léger sweat sur lui, et ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés, s’étant imprégnés de l’eau qui les recouvrait. Ses cheveux noirs et désordonnés collaient à son front, des gouttes s’échappant de ses mèches et tombant sur son visage, sur son nez, sans qu’il n’en parût dérangé. Son jean était terreux au niveau des genoux. L’élément qui intrigua la petite fille cependant, fut les bleus sur la peau du garçon. Étant en vacances, la possibilité que Craig se fût battu à l’école pouvait être écartée. Et puis, de toute façon, Tucker ne perdait jamais aucune bagarre._

_Wendy pensa innocemment que son camarade avait simplement dû tomber._

_Se rendant à l’évidence que Craig allait rester silencieux et fermé, elle se résigna à essayer de lui faire montrer ses sentiments et décida d’aller s’asseoir à côté de lui, tandis qu’il la regardait étrangement. Wendy positionna son parapluie entre eux, de sorte à ce qu’il fût lui aussi protégé de la pluie. Du coin de l’œil, la petite fille voyait son camarade frissonner de froid, mais Craig ne s’en plaignît jamais._

_N’ayant ni le désir ni le besoin de lui expliquer ce qu’elle faisait, elle resta à ses côtés jusqu’à ce la pluie cessât de tomber._

*

― Pour la prochaine fois ! s’écria le professeur d’histoire, Mme. Davies, par-dessus le brouhaha que produisaient les élèves déjà prêts à partir du cours, la sonnerie ayant retenti.

La plupart des élèves soupirèrent d’agacement, sentant le devoir embêtant de week-end arriver, et sortirent leurs agendas à contrecœur.

― Vous ferez un exposé en groupe sur l’un des sujets que je vous ai distribués tout à l’heure ; vous passerez lundi ! expliqua-t-elle en se décrochant les poumons pour que sa classe l’écoutât.

― On choisit les groupes ? demanda Clyde avec espoir depuis le fond de la classe.

― Prenez votre voisin !

Donovan afficha un visage faussement neutre et se retourna très lentement vers son voisin de table, Cartman, qui le regardait d’un œil sombre, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Wendy, elle, réprima un soupir, sentant le regard vert anis de Craig sur elle, sachant très bien ce qui l’attendait ce week-end.

― Ça ne peut pas être chez moi, informa-t-elle froidement.

Si elle emmenait quelqu’un comme Craig Tucker à la maison, sa mère ferait très probablement une attaque. Sans compter que le village de South Park était petit : tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, et les méfaits de Craig, l’enfant à problème, étaient connus des parents.

― Viens chez moi demain, alors, répondit-il indifféremment.

Wendy avait presque espéré que Craig lui dirait qu’il n’avait aucune envie de faire ce travail, et qu’elle pouvait s’y coller toute seule : sa surprise fut grande, et désagréable, quand elle se rendit compte que ce n’était pas dans les plans de son voisin de table. Affichant un sourire faux et crispé, évitant toujours son regard froid et pénétrant, elle hocha la tête, réunit ses dernières affaires, et se dépêcha de sortir du cours, lançant un aurevoir peu enthousiaste à l’adresse du professeur qui avait osé la mettre avec Tucker.

Malgré les conseils de Bebe, Wendy n’avait pas encore trouvé le temps, ni l’envie, de parler aux deux garçons qui malmenaient ses sentiments. Elle savait pourtant qu’elle n’y échapperait pas, et que le plus tôt serait le mieux : mais la peur et l’incertitude l’en empêchaient. Elle n’était pas sûre de ce qu’elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Craig, ni même si elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose, et se demandait de plus en plus si elle et Stan ne feraient pas mieux de faire une pause.  
Mais les pauses n’étaient jamais bon présage, et elle savait que son copain ne pourrait pas supporter une nouvelle séparation. Stanley était un garçon sensible qu’il fallait ménager, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait le penser. Et Wendy n’avait aucune envie de le blesser, pas alors qu’il n’était rien d’autre que sincère avec elle.

Après s’être attardée quelques instants dans le hall du lycée, à discuter avec Nichole qui n’avait pas encore terminé les cours, elle pénétra finalement à l’extérieur et sortit son parapluie, la pluie glaçante qui lui tailladait la peau se remettant à tomber.

Au bout de quelques petites minutes de marche, la jeune fille repéra une grande figure marcher au loin, seule et peu couverte. La taille ne trompant pas sur l’identité de la personne, Wendy hésita à accélérer pour le rattraper. Après une querelle intérieure, elle se décida finalement à trottiner vers lui, ne sachant s’il s’agissait d’une bonne idée mais n’en ayant pas grand-chose à faire. Elle en avait ras-le-bol d’être incertaine.

Un peu essoufflée, elle arriva finalement à son niveau, et le garçon lui lança un regard curieux, l’un de ses sourcils ─ celui qui était coupé en deux à son extrémité par une cicatrice blanchâtre ─ se haussant sur son front, ses mèches de cheveux noirs emmêlés sur sa tête.

― Tu fous quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Wendy ouvrit la bouche, essaya de répondre, puis la referma lorsqu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait aucune réponse à cette question. Elle n’en savait foutrement rien. Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait foutu, ces derniers mois ? Depuis quand exactement Craig s’était-il à ce point immiscé dans sa vie ? C’est à peine s’il avait un visage, auparavant.

― Je te propose de partager mon parapluie, vu que tu es assez stupide pour te balader en sweat quand il fait deux degrés dehors, répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle ne répondait pas de cette façon avec qui que ce soit, normalement. Mais Craig la perturbait et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire comme si elle le haïssait, pour dissimuler ce qu’elle ressentait en réalité. Mais que ressentait-elle, exactement ?

Ses deux sourcils se haussèrent, sceptiques, et il lâcha une petite expiration du nez méprisante.

― Je me débrouillais très bien sans toi, affirma-t-il.

Néanmoins, il prit le parapluie des mains de la jeune fille et le positionna contre son épaule, bien plus haut qu’auparavant, afin qu’il pût être en-dessous. Toutefois, ce changement força Wendy à se rapprocher, qui colla nonchalamment son bras contre le sien. Elle s’en voulait de remarquer que cette proximité la faisait sentir toute bizarre. Surtout lorsqu’on voyait que Craig avait toujours cet air de mort-vivant, comme s’il était totalement intouchable.

Mais, soudain, une révélation se fit dans l’esprit de Wendy, qui fut, durant un court instant, bercée par un souvenir qui s’échappa de ses mains.

Craig était humain, tout comme elle.

*

Wendy se tenait devant la demeure des Tucker, intimidée. Quelque chose de pas net se dégageait de cette maison. Une ambiance dépressive et hostile. Elle n’avait aucune envie d’y entrer, mais savait que Craig l’attendait pour faire leur devoir. Déglutissant, elle se rapprocha de la porte et appuya sur la sonnette, attendant nerveusement qu’on vînt lui ouvrir. Allait-elle rencontrer les parents de Craig ?

La famille Tucker avait toujours été un mystère pour elle. Wendy savait que Craig avait une petite sœur, mais c’était tout. Elle ignorait tout de ses parents, de leur apparence, de leur caractère. Le temps que la porte s’ouvrît, Wendy s’était imaginée une mère aux cheveux sombres et à l’air sévère, ainsi qu’un père baraqué.

Mais ce ne fut ni l’un ni l’autre qui lui ouvrit la porte : à la place, une jeune fille ayant l’air d’avoir une quinzaine d’années, avec des cheveux d’une teinte entre le rose et le rouge lui cascadant jusqu’aux épaules et au regard perçant qui lui était affreusement familier, apparut dans son champ de vision. La gamine avait un air hautain sur son visage, qui comportait plusieurs piercings. Elle mâchait un chewing-gum et soufflait des bulles.

― T’es une pute ?

Wendy resta abasourdie devant cette question, ne s’étant nullement attendue à ce genre d’accueil.

― Pa-pardon ? balbutia-t-elle, pensant innocemment qu’elle avait dû mal entendre.

― Je t’ai demandé si tu étais une salope qui venait se faire défoncer la chatte par mon frère, développa la jeune fille avec une indifférence à toute épreuve.

Testaburger, choquée par les vulgarités de la jeune Tucker, ne sut d’abord pas quoi répondre.

― Pourquoi croirais-tu que-

― Parce qu’en général, quand une meuf vient ici, c’est pour que mon frère et elle baisent comme des porcs dans la cuisine. Je voulais donc savoir si je devais me préparer à sortir encore une fois de ma propre maison, pour m’éviter un traumatisme à vie, poufiasse, expliqua-t-elle en finissant par afficher un sourire hypocrite.

Wendy, bouchée bée, se demanda un instant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de rebrousser immédiatement chemin et de faire comme si cette rencontre n’était jamais arrivée. Seulement, une main vint ouvrir la porte d’entrée en grand et décaler la petite sœur de son chemin, ne révélant personne d’autre que Craig lui-même.

― Entre, et l’écoute pas, elle dit que de la merde, ordonna-t-il.

La rouquine roula des yeux et sortit subitement de la maison, bousculant l’épaule de Wendy en même temps. La brune, encore stupéfaite mais n’ayant toutefois aucune raison ─ aucune excuse, plutôt ─ de refuser cette offre, se résigna à entrer. Instantanément, l’ambiance morne qui l’avait perturbée lorsqu’elle avait aperçu la demeure l’assaillit de toute part une fois qu’elle fut à l’intérieur.

Wendy prit une seconde pour observer ses alentours. Rien d’extravagant dans cette maison. Rien de fantaisiste. En fait, rien tout court. Il y avait des meubles, certes, mais rien de très original. Il n’y avait rien « en trop ». Il n’y avait juste rien.

― Tu ne demandes pas à ta sœur où elle est partie ? demanda finalement Testaburger, brisant la désagréable glace qui s’était formée et la mettait mal à l’aise.

Craig la toisa quelques instants, son regard vert et pénétrant sondant le sien avec froideur, avant de répondre :

― Nan, j’m’en branle. Elle se démerde. Elle est sûrement partie voir la sœur de McCormick, de toute façon.

Wendy resta silencieuse, se demandant intérieurement s’ils parlaient bel et bien de la même sœur McCormick. Car il n’y avait aucun moyen pour que la petite sœur de Kenny, cette jeune fille si douce et si polie, fût amie avec cette tempête de rage et d’amertume.

D’un certain côté, tout pouvait bien arriver : après tout, elle se trouvait actuellement dans la maison de Craig Tucker.

― Tu veux boire ou bouffer un truc ? demanda-t-il d’un ton plat.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes sur ses yeux ennuyés, et Wendy devina que le garçon n’en avait absolument rien à foutre de sa réponse : il ne demandait que par politesse (Wendy n’aurait pas cru que Craig pouvait montrer un minimum de politesse).

Elle secoua négativement la tête, désirant commencer leur exposé le plus vite possible afin d’en terminer, et Craig haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, qu’il monta rapidement à l’aide de ses longues jambes. Wendy suivit et entra dans la chambre de Tucker, suivant le garçon afin de ne pas se perdre, bien que la maison ne fût pas _si_ grande que cela.

La jeune fille fut très surprise, en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle s’était imaginée un espace bordélique où des vêtements sales seraient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce (un peu comme la chambre de Stan, en fait) mais absolument pas cette propreté irréprochable et presque maniaque. Son placard, directement encastré dans le mur, était entrouvert, et la jeune fille pouvait y apercevoir une partie des étagères où des vêtements avaient été soigneusement pliés et rangés ─ triés, même.

Le bureau était organisé, tout comme ses étagères à mangas étaient placés parfaitement et où chaque figurine était posée de façon calculée, pas une seule poussière ne venant déranger ce cadre parfait. Son lit ─ son _énorme_ lit, et Wendy ne put s’empêcher de repenser à ce qu’avait dit la jeune sœur à propos des filles qui venaient ici ─ trônait au milieu de la chambre, contre un mur, correctement bordé.

La seule chose qui venait déranger la propreté de la pièce était les deux verres reconvertis en cendrier, un sur la table de chevet et un sur le bureau, ainsi que l’odeur de cigarette qui avait imprégné les murs. En contrepartie cependant, cette chambre comportait un élément assez étonnant pour un garçon de dix-huit ans : de nombreuses étoiles et une grande lune, toutes fluorescentes, parsemaient le plafond, tel une galaxie qui prenait vie lorsque la lumière s’éteignait.

Plongée dans l’admiration de ce ciel, Wendy manqua presque la grosse cage installée dans le coin de la pièce, d’où un petit couinement aigu s’échappa. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en voyant l’adorable boule de poils qui se précipita vers Craig lorsque le garçon eut ouvert sa cage. Il le prit dans ses mains, la jeune fille sidérée devant toute la tendresse dont Tucker faisait preuve pour son petit animal, lui qui était pourtant si agressif et froid avec les gens.

Mais, elle ne pouvait le nier, ça la touchait.

Elle regarda quelques instants le garçon caresser doucement la fourrure, plus particulièrement l’arrière des oreilles, de la petite bête, veillant à rester doux. L’amour qu’il portait à son petit animal était touchant, vraiment, et Wendy se risqua à penser que peut-être, juste peut-être, Craig avait plus d’amour à donner qu’il ne le laissait croire.

S’obligeant à détourner les yeux, car cette pensée faisait naître quelque chose en son for intérieur que la jeune fille n’était pas prête à faire face, et se dandinant sur un pied, gênée, elle s’efforça de demander la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, voulant plus que tout briser ce silence qui la forçait à entrer dans le petit monde, la bulle réconfortante, de Craig Tucker.

― C’est vrai ce qu’a dit ta sœur ?

Craig ne daigna pas poser ses yeux sur elle, mais il sembla néanmoins se rappeler qu’il n’était pas tout seul et, de façon imperceptible, quelque chose se rebâtit entre eux. La barrière était revenue, les défenses de Craig s’étaient réinstallées.

― Qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit ? questionna-t-il sans lever les yeux de son cochon d’Inde, ne semblant sincèrement n’en avoir rien à faire.

― Que des filles viennent parfois te voir pour…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais laissa néanmoins un silence significatif qui ne trompait pas.

Le garçon détacha enfin ses yeux vert anis de son animal de compagnie pour les poser sur l’intruse de ce monde qui était sien.

― Qu’est-ce que ça te ferait si c’était vrai ? demanda-t-il presque agressivement.

Une provocation. Un test. Craig la testait.

Elle planta ses yeux noirs comme des diamants dans les siens, essayant de ne trahir aucune émotion.

― Rien, mentit-elle, disant cela avec dureté.

Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, car elle savait, au fond d’elle, que ça lui ferait quelque chose. Elle ne savait juste pas quoi.

Craig soutint le contact visuel, sondant son regard avec une telle force que Wendy faillit ciller, puis détourna finalement, enfin, les yeux. Il reposa son petit animal dans sa cage, se redressa, et se laissa tomber sur son lit en position assise. Wendy s’approcha et fit de même, veillant tout de même à garder une certaine distance entre eux.

Du coin de l’œil, la jeune fille pouvait voir le visage ferme et apathique de Craig. Mais Wendy avait plutôt l’impression que, sous ses airs de gros durs, Craig était surtout un enfant en manque d’affection qui aimait les mangas et faisait des bisous à son cochon d’Inde.

Et puis soudain, leur regard à tous les deux était plongé dans celui de l’autre. Wendy sonda les yeux vert anis du garçon, essaya d’y lire quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Elle rata complètement, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir trop son importance à ce moment.

Ils se regardaient, c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Pour la première fois, Wendy inspecta le visage de Craig ─ prit réellement le temps de le faire.

Son voisin de table qui, pendant des années, n’avait jamais eu de visage.

Ses yeux étaient perçants et vides mais, la jeune fille en était sûre, quelque chose se trouvait là, au fond de ses iris, quelque chose de tourmenté, une part refoulée, qui ne désirait que remonter à la surface.

Et avant même qu’elle ne s’en rendît compte, le visage de Craig se rapprochait d’elle, et elle eut même le sentiment qu’elle faisait de même avec peut-être plus d’hésitation.

Le regard de Tucker dévia et vint se poser sur les lèvres roses de Wendy, et la jeune fille fit de même. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Craig sur le sien, presque frôler ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Et l’instant d’après, juste avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, juste avant que ce pas soit franchi à jamais, Wendy tourna la tête, mettant fin à qu’importe ce qui se déroulait alors.

Un silence s’abattit ensuite, un silence pesant et lourd. Elle sentit un souffle sur sa nuque et elle devina que Craig venait de soupirer.

― On devrait commencer l’exposé, dit-elle d’une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Pendant une seconde, rien ne se passa. Puis Craig hocha faiblement la tête et se leva pour aller chercher son cartable, tandis que Wendy faisait de même.


	13. La fève

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale, Craig et Wendy ont toujours été dans la même classe, placés côte-à-côte.  
> Pourtant, Wendy n’a jamais pris le soin de bien regarder son voisin de table, l’éternel élève perturbateur qui l’embêtait un peu plus chaque jour.  
> Du moins, jusqu’au jour où elle se rendit inconsciemment compte à quel point Craig était mignon lorsqu’il boudait.

_L’alléchante part de galette se tenait dans son assiette, luisante et jolie, n’attendant que d’être dévorée._

_Craig ne lança qu’un regard à ses amis qui se jetait sur leur propre part, avant de s’approcher de la sienne et d’y croquer à pleine dent, savourant déjà le goût._

_Ils étaient tous à la cantine, un mardi, et ils avaient le bonheur de goûter à la galette des rois. A ce moment-là, en effet, Craig se sentait comme un roi. Non pas tout puissant, mais comblé. Son caractère gourmand avait au moins l’avantage de le mettre de bonne humeur. Pour satisfaire Craig, il fallait satisfaire son estomac._

_Ignorant le brouhaha environnant, le petit garçon remordit dans sa galette._

_Mais, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas de la satisfaction qu’il obtint. Ses dents rencontrèrent un petit objet et grincèrent, lui donnant une légère douleur qui ne dura néanmoins que quelques petites secondes._

_Il avait eu la fève._

_Il savait ce qui allait se passer._

_Ce qui se passait tous les ans, qu’il regardait de loin à chaque fois, tout en se moquant._

_Mais cette fois, c’était à son tour._

_Quand les moniteurs apprendront qu’il avait obtenu la fève_ ─ _et ils allaient l’apprendre, ça c’était clair_ ─, _ils le forceraient à choisir une reine. Il serait contraint, sous le regard de toute la cantine, de se lever, de se diriger vers une fille, de lui donner une couronne, et_ ─ _comme si ce n’était pas déjà assez horrible comme cela_ ─ _lui faire un bisou._

_Pendant une seconde, il pensa à Wendy._

_Puis son esprit écarta bien vite cette pensée déplacée et, à la place, la fève toujours au contact de ses dents, il lança un coup d’œil à Clyde et compagnie. Ils n’avaient rien remarqué. Se décidant d’agir, il goba la fève, prit son verre d’eau et, peinant un peu, finit par l’avaler, toussotant légèrement._

_Sauvé._

_Seulement dix minutes plus tard, il vomit cette pauvre fève._

*

Craig tapotait sa part de galette de la pointe de sa fourchette, un peu dégoûté.

Avait-il déjà aimé cette merde ?

Cela faisait des décennies qu’il n’avait pas mangé une bonne galette. Toutes celles de la cantine étaient plus dégueulasses à chaque fois au fil des années qui passaient. Cette fois n’était pas exception. Plantant la surface dure avec sa fourchette tordue, il décida qu’il ne pouvait décidemment pas manger cet affront à la pâtisserie et, à la place, la refila à Clyde, qui l’accepta avec gratitude. Craig ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami était si heureux de se nourrir de cette immondice, mais il n’alla pas chercher très loin : Clyde était teubé après tout.

Quelques instants plus tard, Donovan s’écriait, émerveillé, que la part que lui avait donnée Craig était celle qui comportait la fève. Le garçon aux cheveux d’ébène ricana, sachant que s’il l’avait eue, il l’aurait très probablement donnée à Clyde pour qu’il arrêtât de bouder et d’être vexé.

― A-a-alors les gars, vous avez trouvé une meuf avec qui veuh─ veuh─ avec qui veuh─ venir au bal des Terminales ? demanda soudainement Jimmy.

Craig le regarda avec une expression blasée mais néanmoins pensive. Il n’y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, à vrai dire il n’avait même pas considéré l’idée de venir. Ça lui semblait stupide, puisqu’il abhorrait ce genre d’événements ( _un_ bal _, bordel de merde, dans quoi est-ce qu’on est, putain de Disney ?_ ), et, de plus, il n’avait pas réellement « de meuf ». Il avait des plans culs, mais il n’était pas sûr que ça comptât réellement.

― Ça m’intéresse pas, répondit-il alors : ce qui était la vérité.

― Craig, Craig, Craig, mon pote, va falloir apprendre à te décoincer, un de ces jours, dit Clyde, la bouche pleine du restant de galette de Token.

Craig se retint de demander à son meilleur ami le temps que ça faisait depuis sa dernière petite-amie, ne voulant pas apporter de nouvelles et incessantes larmes dans les yeux du garçon aux cheveux chocolat.

― Tu vois la fille juste-là ? continua-t-il en pointant discrètement du doigt une table en diagonale de Craig. Il y a la nouvelle : tu peux tenter ta chance, elle ne sait pas encore que tu es un dangereux psychopathe.

― Merci, Clyde, répondit Craig de la façon la moins sincère au monde.

Toutefois, il lança discrètement un regard par-dessus son épaule et regarda la table que lui indiquait le brun. Son regard vint se déposer sur la petite rousse au visage souriant et parsemé de taches de rousseur. Mais très vite, le regard de Craig dévia et se dirigea sur la voisine de cette dernière. Elle riait aux éclats, les joues rouges en raison de son rire, ayant presque les larmes aux yeux, son sourire brillant semblant illuminer la pièce. Wendy.

Craig la regarda quelques secondes supplémentaires. Ils avaient failli s’embrasser, cette fois où elle était venue chez lui pour leur devoir. Ils n’en avaient pas reparlé et il semblait que la jeune fille faisait tout pour oublier que ça c’était produit. Mais Craig n’avait pas oublié, lui, il n’en avait aucune envie. Ce qui avait failli se passer, c’est ce qu’il attendait depuis des années, depuis toujours, bien qu’il le niât à lui-même.

Wendy allait très certainement y aller à ce bal de merde, accompagnée par son putain de copain. Alors peut-être que Craig irait aussi, juste histoire d’y jeter un coup d’œil.

*

Le gymnase était rempli d’élèves de Terminale, tous bien habillés. C’était, entre autres, robes et costards pour tout le monde. Enfin, sauf pour Craig qui s’était quand même ramené en sweat et en jean. Et Clyde, mais lui c’est juste parce qu’il était trop con et qu’il avait oublié qu’il fallait bien s’habiller.

De toute façon, Tucker ne comptait pas rester bien longtemps.

Token portait un costume chic et une cravate, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Nichole, qui portait une longue robe couleur or et scintillante, des bijoux étincelants à son cou et à ses poignets, les cheveux relevés en une coiffure complexe. Ils tenaient tous deux un verre à pied rempli de champagne et buvaient avec élégance.

― Tu crois que j’ai une chance avec Red ? chuchota soudainement Clyde à l’adresse de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier suivit son regard et aperçut sa cousine, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et au regard perçant, habillée d’un costard qui lui allait bien mieux qu’à certains garçons. Red s’approcha soudainement d’une jeune fille méconnue des deux amis, et se pencha pour l’embrasser.

― Alors je suis pas un expert, mais je crois que tes chances avec elle sont négatives, répondit Craig sans la moindre empathie.

Clyde se mit à geindre, et ce fut à ce moment-là que Craig décida de s’éloigner un peu. Il y avait une très longue table où de nombreux amuse-gueules se trouvaient, et le garçon commençait à avoir faim. Le gymnase était décoré de nombreuses guirlandes et autres fantaisies, et était illuminé d’une lumière tamisée violet clair.

Alors que Tucker recherchait une boisson potable sur la grande table, son regard tomba accidentellement sur une figure qu’il n’avait pas vue auparavant. Elle était vêtue d’une longue robe mi rose, mi violet clair, des talons de même couleur la surélevant par rapport à d’habitude. Ses cheveux d’un noir de jais étaient relevés en une coupe complexe que Craig ne saurait décrire, mais était néanmoins magnifique. Ses longs cils déjà proéminant avaient été accentués par du mascara, ce qui lui donnait un air de chat, et ses pommettes brillaient de rose, sûrement dû au maquillage.

C’était Wendy, bien sûr, et pendant un instant Craig ne sut comment respirer.

Puis il sentit une présence à sa droite et tourna subitement la tête, croisant le regard écarquillé et plein d’espoir de deux abrutis. Bebe et Kenny le regardaient avec le même air attendri sur la face, un grand sourire fendant leur visage : c’était presque effrayant. Bebe portait un costard et Kenny une robe, les deux vêtements étaient assortis.

Ils se toisèrent un instant, jusqu’à ce que les deux blonds ouvrissent enfin la bouche.

― Va lui parler, dirent-ils simultanément avec un espoir un peu trop présent.

Les sourcils noirs de Craig se froncèrent et il leur fit un doigt d’honneur avant de partir, abandonnant son idée d’origine de se prendre du Monster.

Sortant du gymnase, il prit en même temps une cigarette et un briquet de sa poche et l’alluma, puis apporta le bâton de nicotine à ses lèvres. Il exhala un nuage de fumée, puis se mit à marcher, sans réel but, aux abords du bâtiment, juste pour se promener. La nuit était complète, aucune étoile ne semblait briller ce soir.

Cela devait faire une dizaine de minutes que Craig marchait dehors, faisant le tour du gymnase d’un pas lent sans vraiment s’en éloigner, lorsqu’il entendit soudainement un reniflement à sa gauche, au détour d’un buisson. Fronçant les sourcils, il s’approcha et eut la surprise d’y voir Wendy, assise sur un banc, toute seule, les yeux rouges et humides. Elle sembla l’apercevoir arriver et tourna immédiatement la tête à son opposé, en profitant pour s’essuyer les yeux et prétendre ne pas pleurer.

― Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix avait beau être dénuée de toute émotion, il s’en souciait. Il se souciait d’elle. Et c’était sûrement une perspective plus terrifiante encore que celle de vouloir l’embrasser.

Wendy haussa les épaules, et le brun resta un instant stupidement immobile et debout, ne sachant quoi faire, avant de sortir son paquet de cigarettes.

― T’en veux une ? lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant le paquet ouvert.

Il doutait que Wendy fumât, mais sur le moment c’est la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête. La jeune fille regarda le paquet, puis, à la surprise du garçon, en prit une. Elle pinça le bâtonnet entre ses lèvres et Craig sortit son briquet, qu’il approcha de la cigarette de la jeune fille et l’alluma pour elle.

Wendy prit une bouffée, puis se mit à toussoter sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, peu habituée à cela. Craig afficha un très mince sourire, et s’assit à côté d’elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, fumant côte-à-côte comme s’ils était des amis de longue date. D’un certain côté, ce n’était pas entièrement faux.

― Pourquoi tu pleurais ? se décida finalement de demander Craig, de façon nonchalante comme à son habitude.

― Je ne pleurais pas, nia la jeune fille.

Elle exhala un nuage de fumée, toussota un peu, puis continua :

― Stan n’est pas venu. Il était censé venir me chercher, mais finalement il ne l’a pas fait et c’est Bebe et Kenny qui m’ont emmenée. Il m’a envoyé un message pour me dire qu’il ne viendrait pas. Je lui avais pourtant dit à quel point c’était important pour moi. Et quand on voit que même _toi_ t’es venu, je me dis qu’il aurait pu faire un effort, dit-elle avec amertume.

Craig ignora la dernière partie et ne l’interrompit pas.

― Je sais qu’il ne veut pas être désagréable mais…, soudain son amertume se changea en peine, et ses yeux revinrent se baigner de larmes. Je sais que c’est égoïste de ma part, mais c’était tellement plus simple avant ! Même s’il parlait déjà que du foot et de ses potes, au moins il était là !

Une larme réussit à passer la barrière et roula sur sa joue, emportant avec elle une trace de maquillage. Wendy l’essuya distraitement à l’aide de son poignet.

Un silence s’abattit alors, car Craig ne savait de toute façon quoi répondre : il n’était vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de choses, après tout.

Craig remarqua alors que la jeune fille frissonnait et, se décidant enfin à réagir, il enleva sa veste et la posa maladroitement sur ses épaules. Wendy afficha un petit sourire et s’emmitoufla un peu plus dans le vêtement chaud.

Un nouveau silence s’installa, aussi dénué de gêne que le premier. Puis, finalement, la brune releva la tête, posa ses yeux humides et noirs comme des diamants sur ceux inexpressifs et vert anis de Craig, et se décida à demander ce qui lui brûlait la gorge depuis un moment :

― La fois où tu m’as dit que tu me trouvais belle, commença-t-elle, tu le pensais vraiment ?

Son visage exprimait la curiosité mais, surtout, l’espoir. Craig soutint son regard un instant, avant de répondre avec honnêteté :

― Oui.

Puis, le regard plongé dans celui de l’autre, il ajouta dans un murmure :

― Et je le pense encore.

Ils continuèrent de se regarder et, naturellement, commencèrent à se pencher vers l’autre. Et, cette fois-ci, Wendy ne se défila pas au dernier moment. Craig posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la jeune fille ferma les yeux. Après un court instant à rester ainsi, ils bougèrent leurs lèvres d’un même mouvement, quoi que toujours doucement. La jeune fille posa ses mains en coupe autour du visage du brun et celui-ci posa une main sur la taille de Wendy. Craig lécha ensuite la lèvre inférieure de Testaburger, presque timidement, et elle ouvrit la bouche, autorisant sa langue à rencontrer celle du garçon.

Et c’était si bon et incorrect en même temps, mais sur le moment Craig ne s’en préoccupa pas et se laissa s’enfoncer un peu plus dans cette sensation idyllique et illusoire.


	14. Ce qu’il y a de mieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale, Craig et Wendy ont toujours été dans la même classe, placés côte-à-côte.  
> Pourtant, Wendy n’a jamais pris le soin de bien regarder son voisin de table, l’éternel élève perturbateur qui l’embêtait un peu plus chaque jour.  
> Du moins, jusqu’au jour où elle se rendit inconsciemment compte à quel point Craig était mignon lorsqu’il boudait.

_― Surtout, n’ouvre pas les yeux tout de suite, dit Stan, sa voix trahissant l’impatience et l’excitation qu’il ressentait._

_Wendy hocha la tête, un grand sourire fendant son propre visage. De toute façon, les mains de Stan lui cachaient les yeux, alors elle n’aurait jamais été dans la capacité d’y voir même si elle ouvrait ses yeux par mégarde. Ils étaient en Troisième, plus précisément au jour de la Saint Valentin, et Wendy avait le sentiment que Stan lui avait fait un cadeau. Ils se trouvaient au parc, là où ils avaient l’habitude de passer du temps ensemble._

_― Ta-daa ! dit Stan en enlevant ses mains._

_La jeune fille put alors voir le cadeau emballé qui se trouvait sur un banc et, bien qu’elle s’en fût doutée, ne put s’empêcher d’être absolument ravie. Elle lâcha une petite exclamation excitée et offrit un grand sourire à son merveilleux copain._

_Puis, n’y tenant plus, elle s’approcha de l’emballage, le prit, et le déchira, trépignant d’impatience. Le cadeau consistait en une cassette vidéo._

_― C’est une compilation de toutes les photos et vidéos de nous que j’ai pu trouver, expliqua Stan._

_Wendy fit volte-face et se jeta dans ses bras, euphorique. Stan s’investissait tellement pour eux et était si adorable ! Elle avait tellement de chance de l’avoir à ses côtés !_

_Elle sentit une paire de bras s’enrouler autour d’elle et sut que Stan ne la laisserait jamais tomber._

*

Wendy se rongeait les ongles, anxieuse. Elle était assise sur son lit, le dos courbé et le regard dans le vide. Son portable vibra à côté d’elle et elle le prit sans vraiment s’en rendre compte. Ouvrant distraitement le message, elle fut étonnée de voir sa page de discussion avec Stan apparaître.

Il lui avait envoyé une photographie, où ils apparaissaient tous les deux, souriant et ravis. Wendy ne se rappelait pas de cette photo, mais elle devina à leur physique qu’elle datait d’un an ou deux. En-dessous de cette photo, trois petits points gesticulaient sur l’écran, informant que Stan était en train d’écrire un message.

_Je sais que je n’ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps mais je te promets que je vais me rattraper._

_Je t’aime <3_

Et Wendy ne put s’empêcher d’éclater en larmes à cela. Parce qu’elle avait embrassé Craig et maintenant elle regrettait. Ça n’aurait pas dû arriver. Elle avait trompé Stan, qui était si tendre et si sincère avec elle malgré ses nombreux défauts, qui, bien qu’il fût maladroit, essayait tout de même de minimiser.

Et Wendy venait de détruire tout cela.

Ravalant un hoquet, elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas alerter sa mère avec ses pleurs. Ce n’est pas comme si elle pouvait dire à sa mère qu’elle venait sans aucun doute de bousiller une bonne fois pour toutes sa relation avec Stan, le petit-ami parfait d’après Mme. Testaburger, en embrassant son voisin de table.

Sa mère lui en voudrait très certainement à vie.

Elle n’avait pas le choix, elle devait l’avouer à Stan. Elle ne pouvait juste pas prétendre que rien n’était arrivé et mentir à Stanley : il ne méritait pas ça.

C’était décidé : le lendemain, elle irait le trouver pour le lui dire, aussi compliqué que cela fût.

*

_J’ai quelque chose à te dire,_ avait-elle envoyé à son copain, _c’est très important, il faut qu’on se voies._

Stan n’avait répondu qu’avec un « _OK_ » presque froid, et si cela aurait dû alerter Wendy, elle n’y fit pas attention sur le moment. Elle roulait dans la voiture qu’elle avait empruntée à sa mère, en direction de Stark’s Pond, là où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Stan. Elle n’avait pas voulu tenir cette discussion chez elle ou chez lui, au cas où une dispute éclaterait. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était qu’un parent inquiet les interrompît.

Il était trois heures passées de l’après-midi lorsqu’elle se gara enfin près de Stark’s Pond. Elle ne vit pas la voiture de Stan et se dit que le garçon était très certainement venu à pieds : en plus d’être écolo, il adorait marcher. Elle sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière, tenant la bretelle de son sac à main comme si ça allait lui donner de la force pour affronter la discussion qu’ils allaient avoir.

Wendy n’était pas sûre d’être prête, mais elle n’était pas sûre de l’être un jour non plus. Elle savait pertinemment qu’elle risquait de perdre son copain à tout jamais, mais elle savait au fond d’elle que dire la vérité était la bonne chose à faire. Elle avait merdé, regrettait, maintenant elle devait assumer. Et malgré que le dire à Stan allait lui briser le cœur, elle savait que ce serait encore pire s’il l’apprenait plus tard.

C’est alors qu’elle le vit. Il l’avait aperçue et se relevait du banc sur lequel il s’était assis. Wendy fut surprise lorsqu’il ne vint pas vers elle pour l’embrasser ou pour l’enlacer, qu’importe ce qu’il aurait fait en temps normal, mais qu’il ne se contentait que de la toiser avec des yeux froids, le visage grave.

― Stan, il faut absolument que je te le dise, je suis désolée, j’aurais jamais dû faire ça, et tu vas me détester mais il faut que tu saches que─

― Que tu m’as trompé avec cet enfoiré de Tucker ? Ouais, ouais je suis au courant à propos de ça, coupa-t-il avec froideur et colère.

Les yeux de Wendy s’écarquillèrent et elle se figea, la bouche stupidement entrouverte. Comment Stan pouvait-il savoir ? Elle n’avait pas pensé à ce scénario, et ce retournement de situation lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu’elle avait alors.

― Co-comment, balbutia-t-elle, n’arrivant même pas à terminer sa phrase.

Comment pouvait-il savoir, à moins que─

― Tucker me l’a dit, en fait. Cet enculé avait l’air plutôt content de lui, répondit-il.

Ses yeux étaient froids, atrocement froids, ses yeux gris pâle trouant le crâne de Wendy avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

Craig ? Craig le lui avait dit ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? La brune n’aurait jamais cru penser cela un jour, mais elle avait sincèrement fait confiance au garçon. Pour qu’elle raison avait-il dit cela à Stan ? Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui apporter ?

― Je suis vraiment déçu, Wendy. Je te pensais mieux que ça.

L’air qu’il arborait se changea alors en peine et en déception, et c’est ce qui poignarda le cœur de la jeune fille. Sans lancer un seul regard en arrière, Stan partit sans un mot, la laissant en plan.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se baignèrent de larmes, mais elle ne s’autorisa pas à les laisser couler, car elle savait que tout ceci était de sa faute et qu’elle le méritait.

Et puis soudain, elle repensa à Craig et sa peine se changea en colère.

*

Wendy avait eu du mal à le trouver. Elle avait dû harceler Nichole pour qu’elle harcelât elle-même Token, mais cela avait valût le coup puisqu’elle se tenait enfin devant ce petit con. Il était au Skatepark, à ce moment-là désert, perché en hauteur, une jambe pendante dans le vide, en train de fumer comme il en avait l’habitude. Il tourna la tête et la remarqua et, sans un mot, descendit en sautant simplement et vint à sa rencontre. Elle était encore en train de marcher vers lui, d’une démarche qu’elle savait rapide et enragée et, lorsqu’elle arriva enfin devant lui, leva la main et le gifla avec force.

Il devait sans doute être stupéfait par cela, néanmoins aucune émotion ne traversa son visage, comme à son habitude. Cette absence de réaction ne fit qu’agacer la jeune fille que plus encore. Il garda la tête tournée sur le côté et apporta une main à sa joue, ressentant très certainement une vive douleur et des picotements insupportables.

― Aïe, dit-il simplement.

― Est-ce que t’es putain de sérieux ?! fit Wendy avec colère, l’ignorant.

Il posa finalement son regard vert sur elle, et la jeune fille sut qu’il avait compris, dès le moment où il l’avait vue venir, qu’elle savait.

― Pourquoi est-ce que t’es allé raconter ça à Stan ?! le désespoir et l’amertume se mélangeaient dans sa voix qui devenait haut-perchée malgré elle.

― …J’ai pas fait exprès, dit-il d’une voix basse.

― Pardon ?!

Il baissa les yeux et, si Wendy ne le connaissait pas assez, elle aurait pu croire qu’il avait honte.

― J’ai pas voulu lui dire, ça m’a échappé.

Elle le regarda, sourcils haussés, attendant qu’il continuât. Voyant qu’il n’en faisait rien, elle le força :

― Ça te dérangerait de spécifier ?

― C’est lui qui est venu me faire chier, dit-il.

Wendy lui fit les gros yeux, indiquant qu’elle ne le croyait pas.

― C’est la vérité, affirma-t-il en plantant ses yeux verts et froids sur les siens. J’étais tranquille à Stark’s Pond et il venu faire le malin. Tu le sais qu’on se déteste, ajouta-t-il, sa voix arrêtant pour la première fois d’être monotone et dénuée d’émotion. Alors je lui ai dit pour qu’il la ferme, mais c’est sorti tout seul : après j’ai regretté.

Wendy le regarda, le toisa, essaya de chercher le mensonge. Mais elle n’avait jamais été très bonne pour lire dans les yeux des gens et Craig était une énigme. Néanmoins, elle avait le sentiment qu’il disait la vérité. Qu’il ne l’avait pas dit dans l’optique de la nuire.

Se rendant compte qu’elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ce point à Craig, sachant qu’elle avait une plus grosse part de responsabilité dans cette histoire que lui, elle soupira et se calma, son esprit redevenant tout à fait lucide maintenant qu’elle n’était plus aveuglée par la rage.

― On n’aurait pas dû faire ça…lâcha-t-elle faiblement, comme un soupir, en évitant le regard de Craig.

Le moment où elle s’est réellement rendue compte de l’existence de Craig a malheureusement été durant celui où c’était compliqué avec Stan. Et puis ensuite, c’est juste arrivé.

Mais rien de tout cela ne signifiait quelque chose pour elle.

― C’était une erreur, ça n’aurait jamais dû arriver, continua-t-elle d’une voix toujours aussi basse.

Le garçon était silencieux, et Wendy n’osait pas lever la tête pour le regarder. Elle ne saurait ce qu’elle y verrait et ça lui faisait peur. Un visage dénué d’émotion, ou une déception peinée ? Elle ne souhaitait pas savoir.

― J’aime Stan. De tout mon cœur. Ce qu’il s’est passé avec toi, c’était… elle sembla chercher ses mots, mais ne les trouva pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c’était, mais je sais que ce n’est pas ce que je souhaite.

Elle s’arrêta, le regard braqué par terre, s’attendant à une réaction, quelque chose. Il n’y en eut aucune.

― Je pense que ce serait mieux si on prenait nos distances à partir de maintenant, fit-elle alors.

Ça l’attristait un peu, mais elle savait que c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire. Elle ne savait pas ce que ressentait Craig. Elle ne savait pas s’il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Mais elle savait qu’elle, elle aimait Stan.

Le seul avantage de tout ceci était, qu’au moins, ça lui avait permis de s’en rendre compte.

C’est dommage que sa révélation se fût faite trop tard. Mais elle se dit que, peut-être, elle n’était pas la seule perdante dans l’histoire. Elle ne savait si Craig était peiné lui aussi. Il semblait être intouchable, mais, en apprenant à le connaître, elle avait compris qu’il n’était pas juste cet enfoiré sans cœur et sans sentiment. Il ressentait des émotions, il savait juste les cacher à la perfection et les enterrer en son être mieux que quiconque.

― Je suis désolée de t’avoir giflé, finit-elle par dire.

Puis, refusant toujours d’établir le moindre contact visuel avec Craig, elle tourna les talons et, tête baissée, s’en alla sans un mot.

C’était pour le mieux.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bac-à-sable jusqu’en Terminale, Craig et Wendy ont toujours été dans la même classe, placés côte-à-côte.  
> Pourtant, Wendy n’a jamais pris le soin de bien regarder son voisin de table, l’éternel élève perturbateur qui l’embêtait un peu plus chaque jour.  
> Du moins, jusqu’au jour où elle se rendit inconsciemment compte à quel point Craig était mignon lorsqu’il boudait.

Les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête, mais il se força à les chasser.

Il n’avait pas besoin de se souvenir. Ça ne lui ferait que regretter une époque révolue.

― Bien joué Craigo ! dit Clyde, heureux, en lui frappant amicalement l’épaule.

Craig ne répondit qu’en hochant la tête.

Ils avaient finalement réussi. Ils étaient diplômés. Même lui. Il avait finalement survécu au lycée. Cette période était achevée, et une nouvelle allait commencer. Il ne savait pas réellement ce que lui réservait l’avenir, mais il allait essayer.

Sortant du gymnase, où la remise avait été faite en présence de tous les parents (à l’exception de Craig, qui n’avait de toute façon personne pour l’accompagner) il se dirigea à l’extérieur en compagnie de ses amis, fous de joie, qui parlaient avec enthousiasme des vacances d’été et des universités dans lesquelles chacun allait se rendre après.

Craig ne participa pas à cette discussion. Il lui semblait être l’exclu. En fait, il l’avait toujours été. Ce n’est pas ses amis qui le mettaient à l’écart, bien au contraire. C’était lui-même. Depuis le début, il avait toujours vécu dans un monde à part.

Ça ne le dérangeait plus.

Au loin, il vit une silhouette le regarder, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres. Lui aussi hésita, mais après une brève réflexion il quitta momentanément ses amis pour se rapprocher d’elle.

Wendy s’était bien habillée à l’occasion de la remise des diplômes. Ses parents avaient été atrocement fiers. Quelque part, Craig aussi était fier. Il n’avait jamais douté d’elle et, effectivement, la jeune fille s’était classée parmi les meilleurs. Elle avait brillamment réussi, et toutes les écoles de droit dont elle rêvait tant lui ouvraient leurs portes.

Il s’arrêta devant elle, et elle lui offrit un sourire plus confiant que le précédent.

― Tu vois, tu as fini par terminer et réussir le lycée, dit-elle gentiment.

― Ouais, et pas grâce à toi.

Wendy rit et Craig afficha un tout petit sourire. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'alliance brillant à l'annulaire de Wendy et son sourire devint fade.

La jeune fille suivit son regard et lâcha un petit soupir, à peine audible. Elle tritura son alliance et parla de nouveau :

― Évidemment, tu es invité à notre mariage, et si tu veux venir tu peux, j’en parlerai à─

― Nan, nan, je…je viendrai pas, coupa-t-il avant qu’elle ne prononçât son prénom.

Un petit silence s’installa alors.

Après un certain temps, elle ouvrit finalement la bouche :

― Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

― Je vais partir de chez moi, répondit-il. Je vais aller en Californie, c’est là qu’est ma mère.

Il hésita un peu avant de continuer, mais décida de le faire tout de même.

― Elle m'a...elle m'a recontacté. Elle veut me revoir.

Wendy hocha faiblement la tête. Elle ne dit pas de « c’est une bonne nouvelle », car elle n’en savait rien et la famille Tucker était toujours un mystère pour elle.

A la place, après un dernier temps de silence, les deux adolescents ─ adolescents _diplômés_ ─ se regardèrent une dernière fois, s’échangèrent un bref signe de la tête, puis partirent tous les deux chacun de leur côté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Ca y est, c'est la fin de cette histoire  
> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire


End file.
